Mastered Negima Destiny
by Lilian Kate Mazaki
Summary: Terceira história da série "Mastered Negima". Desta vez um misterioso assassino secular irá trazer problemas para o que deveria ser somente um romance feliz para Konoka e Setsuna. Shoujo-ai. KonoSetsu.
1. Destiny 01

_Elaborado e escrito por: Lilian K. Mazaki - /LKMazaki - .com_

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

Mastered Negima Destiny

Cena 01 - Novos caminhos, novos desafios

A vida e o tempo trazem sempre diversos acontecimentos fascinantes e incomuns, seja no amor, nos estudos, na vida. Acontecimentos que se cruzam e se unem, formando grandes jornadas. É sempre assim para todas as pessoas, incluindo até as mais incomuns e diferentes, como aquelas que se reuniam numa escola conhecida como Mahora e que formavam um grupo único, conhecido como Ala Alba.

Asuna Kagurazaka observava calmamente, com os braços encostados em uma mesa logo às suas costas, o movimento de pessoas conhecidas naquele espaço ainda estranho e diferente que tornara-se parte de sua rotina dos últimos dias. Logo ao seu lado estava a baixa e sempre reflexiva Yue Ayase, que também apenas observava enquanto diversas discussões bagunçadas se desenrolavam logo à frente. Era o último dia das curtas férias de primavera e logo todas as garotas estariam entrando no seu último ano de escola. Asuna particularmente estava ansiosa pois sabia que o novo professor e também mago, Claus, que conhecera no final do ano anterior, iria lecionar matemática no lugar de um antigo professor que ela detestava:

- Eles são tão animados ne. - comentou a ruiva alta, com um tom de preguiça evidente.

- Mesmo que não entendam nada sobre essa máquina, estão ajudando com toda a vontade. Devem estar mesmo interessados em aventuras. - observou a baka-black, tomando um incomum e misterioso suco de mandioca com chocolate amargo.

- É uma grande sorte que a Hakase tenha aceitado ajudar o Negi a construir essa tal máquina, ne.

- Hm. - limitou-se a dizer a mais baixa, aproveitando o sabor exótico do seu suco.

As duas continuaram na sua letargia ainda por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada, observando o fenômeno do agitado grupo que continha Kotarô, Ku Fei e Haruna(que usava invocações feitas com seu artefato para auxiliar). Pouco a pouco diversas peças metálicas grandes e ocas eram postar em um circulo ao centro do grande laboratório particular da estudante-cientísta do que seria a parte externa do artefato físico-mágico. De modo inesperado Asuna acabou retomando a conversa por um ponto bem diferente:

- Em pensar que tudo isso começou no final de outubro passado, quando fomos até uma pequena livraria, seguindo uma pista falsa deixada pelo pai do Negi. - relembrou a bakared com excessiva nostaugia.

- Outubro... ainda estamos chegando em Abril... não é tanto tempo assim... - pontuou Ayase, sem emoção.

- É metade de um ano! É um tempo enorme! Além disso, tantas coisas aconteceram desde lá que parece ser ainda mais tempo. - defendeu a ruiva, acenando com a mão no ar.

- Isso é verdade. - concordou a filósofa do grupo, lembrando das noites que passou sem dormir na casa abandonada do Thousand Master, enquanto procurava a solução para um livro codificado.

- Aliás, agora pensando, foi naquele mesmo dia da livraria que vimos pela primeira vez a Pee... Setsuna-P. - corrigiu-se Asuna sem conseguir deixar o tom de voz relaxado ao lembrar-se de mais fatos do passado.

- Uma simples shikigami, uma invocação a partir deum pedaço de papel. Sakurazaki-san realmente não teve sorte.

- Quem iria imaginar que uma simples shikigami ia fazer tanto estrago, não é? E logo na época que Setsuna e Konoka... bem, estavam finalmente começando a se entender.

- Verdade. - disse Yue, confirmando os pensamentos de Asuna sobre o fato de todos da Ala Alba saberem sobre o namoro de suas amigas desde antes de ser realmente dito um namoro oficial.

- Depois ainda apareceu aquele tal Mash Magno. Mago fajuto que fez a situação com a Pee ainda mais complicada...

- Mas no fim ele tinha a verdadeira pista que o Negi-sensei queria de seu pai.

- Isso é verdade, mas não era realmente algo relacionado ao velho dele. Era esse livro que agora está fazendo o pessoal trabalhar tanto.

- A máquina que vai apontar a localização de três fontes poderosas e perigosas de magia, que o Thousand Master fez questão de espalhar e esconder. Realmente algo muito interessante. - disse Yue demonstrando pela primeira vez na conversa algum interesse. Era evidente que ela era uma das pessoas mais curiosas e ávidas por descobrir os segredos dessas pequenas e misteriosas fontes de poder tão secretamente seladas.

- Ainda me pergunto se o Negi não está fazendo tudo isso só porque tem alguma esperança de encontrar alguma notícia sobre o pai. - disse Asuna, repetindo pela centésima vez a sua preocupação naquela situação toda.

- Você realmente se preocupa com ele... - observou Yue, olhando de canto para a outra, com um ar sem emoção na verdade cheio de significado.

- C-claro! Ele é um pirralho ainda!

- Mas já tem 13 anos, Asuna...

- C-continua sendo quatro anos mais novos de nós! - argumentou a barared temendo ficar nervosa demais e acabar corando desnecessáriamente

- Bem, eu não acho que ele esteja fazendo isso por causa do pai. Afinal é bem evidente que o Thousand Master fez tudo sobre estas energias ainda bem jovem, vários anos antes de seu desaparecimento.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Ainda que inicialmente tenha sido por causa do pai, acho que agora o que move o Negi-sensei é a curiosidade intelectual. O mesmo motivo que me faz estar ansiosa por essa máquina.

- Yue...

As duas bakarangers permaneceram em silêncio, observando a confusão que Kotarô estava fazendo, reclamando com Hakase sobre as posições que ele havia deixado as grandes peças de metal que havia ajudado a carregar. A cientista tentava dizer-lhe que nada podia ficar fora de lugar, senão seria difícil na hora que tivesse que unir todo o esqueleto externo da maquinaria. O hanyou esbravejava sobre a inutilidade de ter que construir algo tão grande só para servir de indicador do lugar que deveriam realmente ir para ter alguma ação. Por sorte Negi não estava presente, senão iria provavelmente ficar com a motivação ferida por essas argumentações.

- Onde está a Konoka? - perguntou Yue, depois de observar melhor o grupo mais a frente? - Sakurazaki-san não está voltando ainda para a cidade acadêmica, por causa de seus trabalhos para o diretor?

- Ah... a Konoka deve estar com a Eva, ou então treinando alguma coisa na sala do clube de artes esotéricas. É incrível como ela pode passar horas lá quando a Setsuna não está.

- Sakurazaki-san tem estado ausente bastante nos últimos tempos não acha?

- É...

- Tem alguma coisa errada, Asuna? - perguntou Yue observando a bakared de canto, notando claramente quando a outra tentou disfarçar sua preocupação sobre o assunto do casal.

- Hm... é só que... sabe, as coisas não parecem assim tão fáceis para elas ultimamente...

- Depois de tantos problemas elas estão fragilizadas por causa de alguma coisa banal de casal? - estranhou a baka-black, curvando a sobrancelha.

- Não é nada disso. - desmentiu imediantamente Asuna. Sentia-se levemente culpada por comentar sobre as duas com mais alguém, mas pensou que era o que uma amiga acabaria fazendo, por preocupação. - É por causa do avô da Konoka.

- O diretor fez algo?

- É... sabe, ele disse que dava a benção dele e tudo mais. Só que ele está mais é parecendo querer ver a Setsuna cada vez mais ocupada e longe da escola!

- Isso é mesmo ruim... apesar de não ser realmente surpreendente.

- Não é?

- Ele é um homem idoso e antigo, Asuna. Não importa o quanto inteligente seja, tem coisas que não mudam assim na cabeça de alguém.

- Yare... - agora realmente Asuna estava preocupada com a felicidade de suas melhores amigas. Em pensar que aquele ainda era o último dia antes de entrarem no último ano de colegial. Como o esperado, o ano estava começando cheio de emoções.

#######################

Primavera, céu azul de um limpo início de manhã, o vento suave, as flores desabrochando por todos os lados. Nada disso porém conseguia trazer alegria ao coração e corpo cansado de Setsuna Sakurazaki.

Agora já fazia pouco mais de uma semana desde que o período escolar havia iniciado, porém a espadachim shinmei mal havia tido tempo de refletir sobre o fato de estar no seu último ano escolar, junto com todas as pessoas que gostava. A verdade é que o estado de exaustão da garota era tanto que ela não se dava ao luxo de refletir muito sobre qualquer coisa a vários dias.

Noites e mais noites de vigilância, nas mais diversas partes da gigantesca cidade acadêmica. Talvez fosse menos duro se ela pudesse se dar ao luxo de usar mais shikigamis para auxiliá-la, porém desde o incidente com Setsuna-P ela havia evitado ao máximo o uso deste artifício, contentando-se somente com a pequena ajuda de Chibi-Setsuna, sua pequena, fraca, mais antiga e confiável invocação. Mas ainda que tivesse um exército ao seu lado, ainda não mudaria a fato de estar dormindo cerca de três horas por dia, por volta do final da tarde, a quase 1 mês. Somando tudo isso ao fato de que tinha que estar bem acordada e disposta para as aulas puxadas da manhã e começo da tarde a jovem só conseguia definir seu dia a dia de uma maneira.

Insuportável.

O pior de tudo era o tempo limitadíssimo que tinha para estar junto de Konoka. De uma a duas horas após o final das aulas, isso quando não tinha que transcrever infinitos relatórios sobre suas atividades para passar ao conselho mágico que secretamente zelava pela perfeita ordem dentro do instituto. Não havia um dia sequer que ela não enviasse emails com desculpas por essa situação para a sua namorada. Sabia bem que Konoka compreendia, mas também era certo que estava também sentindo-se muito incomodada. Era como se ambas estivessem cada vez mais longe, mesmo que agora pudessem admitir seus sentimentos sem quase medo.

"Tudo culpa daquele velho..." queixou-se mentalmente Setsuna, caminhando lentamente a caminho do seu dormitório. Faltavam menos de duas horas até o início das aulas, só estava indo ao seu quarto para mudar de roupas e pegar algum material necessário aos estudos daquela manhã. Conseguia sentir a mão de castigo de Konoemon Konoe lhe pressionando contra o chão, o tempo inteiro. Sentia-se enganada e frustrada mais do que qualquer coisa.

O homem idoso que a muito contragosto havia lhe dado permissão para namorar agora era quem estava usando de todas as artimanhas para destruir a relação forte que havia entre a maga branca e a hanyou. Não que isso fosse de todo inesperado, o que realmente era amargo era o fato de ele ter dito que não iria se opor a felicidade da própria neta. Quanta mentira para um velho babaca!

- Estou mesmo sofrendo de stress por causa das noites sem dormir... - comentou consigo mesma a jovem que sequer conseguia manter os ombros em pé, tamanho peso do cansaço e tristeza. Incrível como, depois de passar por tantas coisas, nada parecia cooperar para dar a ela e Konoka uma vida tranquila e feliz de casal. O destino não gostava mesmo daquele amor?

- Setsuna-san! - chamou uma voz familiar, levemente rouca e desajeitada e ela virou-se ao ver Negi vindo apressado de longe, acenando. A cada dia a voz do professor ficava mais errada enquanto ele passava pelo momento mais evidente da sua puberdade, a troca de voz. Sem muita energia para falar de volta, Setsuna limitou-se a sorrir levemente enquanto ele se aproximava.

Era primavera afinal, ainda que houvessem problemas a espadachim tinha que lembrar que estava vivendo o momento mais feliz de sua curta e amaldiçoada vida de meio-uzoku. Não importavam a dificuldades, nada mudava o amor que existia entre ela e Konoka. Pensando bem, não havia como as coisas piorarem. Com dificuldades ou não, só se podia melhorar dali em diante.

Como estava enganada:

- Setsuna-san. O diretor está chamando todos os membros das equipes de proteção de Mahora. Disse que tem algo a falar a todos com a maior urgência. - disse o jovem rouco, chegando ao lado da jovem, parecendo afobado, esquecendo-se até das formalidades do início do dia.

- Ok... - limitou-se a responder a shinmei, observando o garoto.

- Você parece tão cansada, Setsuna-san...

- Heh, não se preocupe comigo, sensei. Onde é a reunião?

- Ah... no campus um. Vamos juntos. Não quer comer algo antes disso? - perguntou ele ainda preocupado com a visível fragilidade da guerreira.

- Depois da reunião comemos algo, sensei.

- Certo então...

Os dois foram caminhando apressados em direção ao campus um, onde ficava o prédio da direção geral de Mahora. O cansaço de Setsuna lhe impediu de sequer cogitar qualquer coisa sobre o que poderia estar por vir, só esperava na verdade não ter sua carga de trabalho aumentada, pois sentia que mesmo ela acabaria indo parar no hospital por exaustão se fosse-lhe exigido mais por muito tempo.


	2. Destiny 02

_Elaborado e escrito por: Lilian K. Mazaki - /LKMazaki - .com_

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

**CENA 02: O anúncio**

O vento frio do início da manhã de primavera soprava os cabelos frágeis e cinzentos do jovem professor-mago. Seus olhos escuros e misteriosos fintavam as paredes das construções que se erguiam por todos os lados, em uma das partes mais habitadas da Cidade Acadêmica de Mahora. Ainda que fosse cedo, haviam diversas pessoas, estudantes e outros moradores, indo e vindo no inícios de ruas rotinas que formava a cara daquela cidade feita de pessoas incomuns buscando o conhecimento.

Claus caminhava tão silencioso que ninguém repararia na sua alta velocidade enquanto cruzava pelas ruas e ruelas daquele "bairro". Se fosse possível ele teria mesmo feito um feitiço para ir voando até seu compromisso urgente, pois sentia dentro de si que algo importante estava por vir naquela manhã.

Ainda que fosse evidente a todos os que participavam da comunidade mágica que havia na cidade acadêmica que o diretor estava preocupado em demasia com a segurança dos alunos no último mês, ele nunca havia convocado todos dessa maneira tão repentina, pela primeira hora da manhã. Como não havia se pronunciado claramente sobre suas preocupações e objetivos com o aumento tremendo nas vigílias noturnas, todos deveriam estar esperando as explicações que justificassem as noites em claro de muita gente que trabalhava naquilo.

Em particular, todo esse movimento não havia alterado muito a rotina do professor de matemática do terceiro ano do colegial, pois seu nível em combate ainda era considerado muito baixo pelo conselho de Mahora, para que ele fosse posto em muitos horários noturnos. Claus com certeza discordava da visão que os mais antigos tinham sobre ele, mas preferia manter-se somente em silêncio para preservar seus momentos de paz e leitura.

Porém algo dentro de si dizia que a reunião próxima iria afetá-lo igualmente afetaria todos, não somente no grupo mágica da cidade-escola, mas como de todos que ali viviam.

Um auditório inteiro havia sido reservado para a reunião emergencial daquela manhã, no campus número um de Mahora, o lugar onde ficava também o gabinete do diretor geral, Konoemon Konoe. Todos os presentes eram de alguma forma membros da equipe gigantesca de magos e guerreiros especializados que a instituição possuía e o clima de apreensão era tangível.

Setsuna sentou-se ao lado de Negi, em uma das inúmeras filas das arquibancadas do auditório. Os sons de conversas e burburinhos por todos os lados era caótico e initerrupto. Foi observando essa atitude de todos que a espadachim finalmente conseguiu ficar mais atenta e ansiosa pela reunião (até então o sono não havia lhe permitido refletir muito). Mesmo os professores mais calados estavam conversando com muitos, questionando e fazendo suposições sobre o que deveria estar acontecendo. A espadachim conseguiu supor que talvez a sua sobrecarga atual não fosse motivada somente pelo rancor do velho diretor de Mahora:

― Ah, Claus-sensei! ― cumprimentou Negi, levantando-se do seu lugar à ponta da fileira em que estavam. O tranquilo professor de matemática sorriu e parou para cumprimentá-lo.

― Bom dia, Negi-sensei, Sakurazaki-san. ― respondeu ele, inclinando-se levemente paracumprimentar a estudante que se levantou desajeitada do lugar. ― Realmente está tudo agitado por aqui.

― É. Até eu estou ficando nervoso com o que o diretor vai dizer. ― confessou o jovem Springfield, observando ao redor.

― Bom, vou ficar em algum canto para ver o que será dito, até mais Negi-sensei, Sakurazaki-san. ― despediu-se o mago, caminhando no seu natural ritmo lento, apoiando-se sobre a elegante bengala prateada que costumava usar, descendo mais alguns degraus à procura de uma fileira ainda vazia.

Ainda que Claus fosse aparentemente inofensivo como um pássaro, Setsuna não conseguia simpatizar com ele. Não que o achasse má pessoa, apenas parecia que ele estava o tempo inteiro fazendo questão de mostrar-se mais fraco do que realmente era. Ou será que ela somente não havia "ido com a cara" dele?

Mais uns dez minutos se parassaram para que o auditório ficasse preenchido quase por completo e os presentes estabelecerem alguma calma. Logo que isso aconteceu a figura de Konoemon surgiu pela entrada direita do palco à frente, caminhando com seus passos cansados em direção ao microfone que ficava bem ao centro da estrutura de madeira. O silêncio recai sobre todos, até que finalmente a voz áspera, mas ainda cheia de força do diretor geral de Mahora se faz escutar:

― Bom dia, caros membro dos departamentos de segurança e comunidade mágica de Mahora. Desculpem-me por convocá-los tão repentinamente, mas motivos maiores me levam a isto.

Imediatamente o lugar foi tomado de burburinhos que juntos se tornavam uma grande zuada. O diretor fez algum silêncio enquanto observava a reação das pessoas, tão exaltada, antes que ele fosse capaz de dizer qualquer coisa:

― Diretor, afinal, o que está acontecendo? ― questionou Toriyama, um gordo e ansioso professor de geografia do fundamental, conhecido por ser sempre um dos primeiros a fazer escandalos diante de situações tensas.

― Estou aqui para dizer isto, Toriyama-sensei, então não precisa questionar nada. ― disse Konoemon, fazendo todas as conversas paralelas cessar. ― Entendo perfeitamente que para muitos de vocês os últimos tempos soaram como mais trabalho e pouco motivo, mas posso garantir que todos entenderão tudo.

Setsuna estava mais desperta e atenta do que estivera em toda a última semana de aulas. Não sabia se mais por causa da situação ou se pela simples presença do idoso que tanto estava atrapalhando sua felicidade tola e adolescente ao lado da namorada que tanto amava:

― Senhores, sem mais rodeios, irei dizer-lhes o fato que me fez decidir dar-lhes todas as explicações que vocês ainda não tem, hoje. E esse fato fará com que toda essa rotina estressante que temos vivido faça algum sentido. ― continuou o líder da Associação de Magia de Kanto.

Negi encoliu em seco enquanto o silêncio se arrastou por cinco segundos:

― O temido assassino de magos e guerreiros, conhecido por diversos apelidos, entre eles "Ice Soul" está em Mahora.

A meio-uzoku sentiu o estomago afundar ao som daquelas palavras, fazendo-a sequer dar atenção ao alvoroço que se fez à esta revelação. Lembrava-se dos comentários sobre o tal assassino que estava no Japão, isso na época em que estivera em Kyoto deixando Setsuna-P em seu lugar. Pelo que lembrava essa misteriosa figura era temida a séculos, jamais tendo sido detida, derrotada ou sequer frustrada em seus planos de assassinato.

Era o ceifador perfeito de magos e guerreiros envolvidos com magia. Alguém que não se poderia combater com qualquer meios conhecidos ou disponíveis:

― Senhores. ― chamou Konoemon, tentando sobrepor sua voz amplificada às conversas frenéticas, conseguindo chamar a atenção de volta de uma parcela dos presentes. ― Terminem de me escutar primeiro.

― O "Ice Soul", ou "Assassino Imortal" como costumavam chamar na minha juventude, é o feiticeiro mais terrível que já existiu sobre a face de todo o mundo. É um guerreiro que escolhe grandes nomes do mundo da magia e os aniquila, por puro prazer, a mais de duzentos anos. Ninguém sabe sua origem ou a explicação para sua habilidades. Todos os grupos mágicos ao redor do globo e no Mundus Magicus já tentaram em vão capturá-lo.

― Realmente agora faz sentido. ― chamingou Toriyama, sentado encolhido em sua cadeira.

― Desde o final do ano passado, sabe-se que ele está no nosso país e, a um mês eu tive pistas de que talvez ele estivesse interessado em entrar em Mahora. Sinto muito por todos que tiveram que cuidar das barreiras mágicas específicas que coloquei em todas as entradas da cidade-acadêmica, se eu lhes dissesse o motivo, o pânico seria precipitado. ― explicou com firmeza Konoemon Konoe, parecendo muito mais cheio de vitalidade e capacidade de lidar com a situação do que todos os outros presentes.

― Isso é terrível. ― sussurrou Negi, assombrado e ainda parecendo em choque pelas informações.

― O que mais tenho a dizer-lhes, infelizmente, é que eu não tenho a menor ideia de onde ele possa estar escondido em nossa escola. Seu rastro é quase imperceptível. Eu só poderia encontrá-lo se houvese magia o bastante para colocar uma barreira específica em cada metro quadrado de Mahora.

E Konoemon continuou seu discurso curto, para ser o mais prático o possível diante daquela ameaça:

― Tendo dito isto a vocês, digo que irei me reunir com os líderes de cada uma das divisões de trabalho de proteção de Mahora, para que possamos estabelecer roteiros de caçada a esse inimigo. Ainda que não possamos vencê-lo, precisamos preservar a segurança total de todos os estudantes desta instituição.

"Agora, estão todos dispensados", finalizou, dando imediatamente às costas para os presentes e retornando para entrada lateral que havia usado antes. As conversas se tornaram ensurdecedoras no segundo seguinte, enquanto os responsáveis pelas equipes ( entre eles Takamichi Takahata) se dirigiam à uma porta que também levaria aos bastidores do palco.

Setsuna estava completamente perturbada pela situação. A primeira coisa que lhe ocorrera era que Konoka era uma das figuras mais importantes presentes na cidade-escola, depois do próprio diretor, e como o "Ice Soul" parecia sempre escolher magos de posição importante ou poder alto como suas próximas vítimas, de repente parece que o mundo da hanyou estava total e diretamente ameaçado.

Ainda assim a jovem teve que deixar um sorriso cansado surgir em seus lábios, ao escutar seus pensamentos. Pois a próxima coisa refletiu, mesmo diante de toda aquela grave situação, era que seus horários ficariam provavelmente ainda mais apertados para namorar. Adolescentes sempre conseguem ser egoístas e tolos, não importa a situação.


	3. Destiny 03

_Elaborado e escrito por: Lilian K. Mazaki - /LKMazaki - .com_

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

**CENA 03: Maus presságios**

Konoka Konoe caminhava sem tanta pressa à caminho da entrada do dormitório. O dia já estava claro e o ar era refrescante em seus pulmões. Ainda que tivesse tido uma noite de sono boa, a jovem não deixava de sentir-se de alguma forma cansada, mesmo que não fisicamente.

Normalmente a aprendiz de maga branca recordava de muitos de seus sonhos, todos os dias, algo normal para sua classe de poder. Impressões vagas de coisas que acontecerão no dia seguinte ou fantasias quaisquer que de alguma forma também expressavam coisas da vida real. Evangeline lhe dissera que seu nível de clarividência era um pouco acima do comum, mesmo para um experiente mago branco, era um dom raro que iria ainda lhe render muitas dores de cabeça. Afinal, ninguém fica mal de saber que algo bom vai acontecer, mas é muito pior quando se sabe que algo ruim esta a caminho e não há o que se fazer sobre isto.

Não que a impressão que estava povoando a mente da Konoe naquele início de dia fosse claramente ruim, mas era incomoda. Talvez fosse sinal de que algo irritante fosse acontecer, o que já era o bastante para deixar Konoka chateada. Seu estresse atual pela ausência forçada de sua namorada já estava sendo um problema grande e, somando a isso toda a situação sobre a presença do misterioso assassino em Mahora, com certeza não estava vendo com bons olhos ter ainda mais coisas para pensar:

― Kono-chan. ― disse Setsuna ao chegar do corredor na entrada do prédio. Seu tom era de uma alegria enorme e Konoka não deixou de sentir uma pontada pela expressão cansada que a espadachim shinmei carregava consigo sempre.

― Set-chan, bom dia. ― cumprimentou a maga, se jogando nos braços da namorada como uma expressão de filhote carente. Não tinha como agir diferente quando se tratava da samurai. Não havia seriedade de situação que fizesse Konoka privar-se de ser somente uma garota apaixonada quando isso lhe era permitido.

Setsuna afagou os cabelos castanho longos da outra por longos minutos, também se permitindo não ter pressa. Depois curvou-se para depositar um beijo suave em seus lábios, para despertá-la para o mundo real:

― Vamos indo, então? ― perguntou, sorrindo tão sincera e abobadamente o quanto podia e a maga branca lembrou-se de como era privilegiada por poder ainda ver aquela expressão.

― Sim, sim. Mas só se a Set-chan me prometer ficar de mãos dadas até chegarmos na sala de aula! ― exigiu Konoka apoiando o queixo no colo da outra, sorrindo como um pequeno gato.

― M-Mas. . . ― a guarda-costas corou ao pensar na expressão que teria que encarar de todas as colegas de classe ao vê-las assim. Não que fosse ser a primeira vez, mas era exatamente por não ser que ela tinha certeza de que morreria de timidez.

― Mou, Set-chan! ― miou Konoka, franzindo as sobrancelhas, o que só lhe fez ficar ainda mais fofa, para o azar da razão de Setsuna.

― E-esta bem. ― concordou por fim, sem ter saída. Segurou a mão direita da namorada com a sua esquerda e elas começaram a caminhar.

Foram assim, em paz, por boa parte do caminho parado que tomavam para chegar ao campus do colegial. Konoka quase pendurada no braço da espadachim, que se sentia culpada por aproveitar tanto aquele momento onde deveria estar "escoltando em segurança a neta do diretor geral". Sequer falaram muito, detendo-se em aproveitar a presença uma da outra, até que a agitação de alunos correndo apressados para todos os lados as distraiu o bastante para voltarem a pensar sobre a vida:

― Set-chan, eu estou com uma impressão sabe. ― comentou a maga branca, recordando-se de seus pensamentos de antes de encontrar a namorada.

― Hm? Um sonho? ― perguntou a shinmei, que ainda com tantas ocupações, sabia tudo sobre a evolução e treinamento da outra.

― Não é um sonho, mas a impressão é forte também. ― explicou.

― E sobre o que é? ― Setsuna ainda tinha esperanças que alguma hora as sensações da Konoe fossem finalmente lhe deixar mais aliviadas sobre o futuro, mas essa opção foi descartada pela expressão que esta fez.

― Sobre meu avô, na verdade. Acho que vou acabar brigando com ele. Heh, o que não é assim tão surpresa ne, ele tâ merecendo. ― disse Konoka com um sorriso ressentido.

― Não devia falar isso do diretor, Kono-chan. ― censurou a shinmei, com um tom repreendor, leve, mas repreendor.

― Hunf. ― bufou a Konoe, fazendo um beicinho que fez a espadachim esquecer de falar mais alguma coisa contra esta. Na verdade nem tiveram mais muito tempo para alguma conversa, pois logo viram Chizuma-sensei andando na direção delas e pararam para que as alcançasse.

― Bom dia, Konoka-chan, Setsuna-kun. ― cumprimentou a professora com um tom levemente agitado.

― Bom dia, Chizuma-sensei. ― responderam em um coro perfeito, até se entreolhando por isto.

― Aproveitei que as vi para dar-lhe logo o recado, Konoka-chan: o diretor quer falar-lhe o quanto antes. Agora mesmo, antes das aulas, se possível. ― explicou a mulher, que parecia estar tentando parecer mais amena, o que não disfarçava nada. Setsuna ergueu as sobrancelhas ao encarar novamente a namorada. Os pressentimentos dela realmente não tinham como ser ignorados.

― Tudo bem, Chizuma-sensei. Então acho melhor irmos agora ne. ― disse a maga branca, apertando com mais força a mão da shinmei.

― Ótimo. ― alegrou-se a mulher, educadamente. ― Então vamos, eu a acompanho. Pode ir tranquila para as aulas, Setsuna-kun.

Setsuna realmente não ficou surpresa por estar sendo elegantemente dispensada. Sabia que Chizuma fazia isto somente para que seu patrão não tivesse irritações evitáveis. Sim, uma meio-uzoku sempre seria somente uma irritação, não parte da família, não é mesmo?

― Ah. . . ― Konoka pensou em falar alguma coisa, ao sentir a sua mão se separar da garota que amava. Mas ela também sabia que não havia o que ser feito.

As duas adolescentes se despediram brevemente e a herdeira de Kanto e Kansai acompanhou a professora, à caminho do escritório que ficava no prédio um de Mahora, apenas tendo certeza que seus pressentimentos eram também uma maldição.

As portas às costas da maga branca fecharam num pequeno estalo, deixando-a naquel escritório mais escuro do que lembrava ser da última vez que estivera ali. À sua frente o diretor geral de Mahora, e também seu avô materno, lia e escrevia em diversos papeis organizados sobre sua mesa. Provavelmente seria mais material a ser usado no planejamento da segurança pesada que toda a equipe mágica da instituição estava mantendo desde o anúncio do fato sinistro do assassino misterioso. Sem falar nada, Konoka apenas aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira de frente para o homem centenário:

― Desculpe por esta bagunça, Konoka, as coisas estão realmente agitadas, você sabe. ― disso ele, ainda lendo uma folha que retirou de cima da pilha mais à esquerda sobre a grande mesa. ― Eu só . . . ah, esquece, preciso falar com você. ― e colocou o papel de lado, finalmente dando atenção à garota de dezessete anos à sua frente.

― Algum problema, vovô? ― perguntou Konoka, sem saber muito bem por onde começar uma conversa com ele. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que haviam conversado pela última vez, e fora somente uma vez depois da conversa fatídica que ele e Eishun haviam tido com a sua, agora publicamente, namorada.

Nenhum dos dois estava mesmo à vontade com aquela conversa:

― Bom, na verdade são só os problemas que você já sabe, não é mesmo. Mahora não é mais o local seguro de outrora, e isso está deixando este velho bem preocupado com sua neta. ― disse Konoemon, recostando-se em sua poltrona, parecendo mais cansado que a jovem esperaria.

― Mas acho que Mahora não é menos segura do que qualquer outro lugar, afinal aqui existem magos como não se reunem tantos por ai. ― consolou Konoka.

― Heh, muita ingenuidade sua, minha neta. Nem mesmo um milhão de magos fariam diferença. Tudo o que podemos fazer é atrapalhar este assassino de andar livremente por aí, escolhendo vítimas. ― ponderou o diretor, com a voz grave. ― Estou dia e noite vasculhando tudo ao meu alcance, tenho pessoas poderosas em todos os becos e ruas possíveis, mas isso é só um pequeno atraso para essa criatura sombria, Konoka.

― Ele não está em Mahora para me escolher como alvo, vovô. ― disse a jovem, com uma segurança que surpreendeu a si mesma, mas como maga branca, ela teve certeza de suas palavras. Konoemon a encarou em silêncio por algum tempo, talvez refletindo sobre o quanto poderia confiar nos poderes de uma garotinha.

― Você não pode ficar exposta aqui, Konoka. Você é de longe a pessoa mais importante que vive em Mahora, nos critérios desse ser. Você tem um potencial enorme. . .

― Mas esse "Ice Soul" prefere inimigos já poderosos, para poder demonstrar sua força, não é mesmo? ― interrompeu Konoka, ainda sem convencer-se da importância da preocupação do homem.

― Você vai ficar onde eu disser para ficar, Konoka! ― exasperou-se Konoemon, falando asperamente. ― Você ainda é inocente demais para entender que está em um perigo maior do que qualquer outro que já viveu.

― Eu nunca saio a lugar nenhum sozinha! O Negi mora no mesmo apartamento que eu! Eu vou e volto das aulas sempre com a Set-chan. . . ― argumentou a maga branca, irritada com o tratamento que estava recebendo. Mais do que nunca estava detestando ser vista como uma criança indefesa, pois isso ela não era mais.

― Sakurazaki. . . Sakurazaki. . . Realmente acha que ela faria alguma diferença se o Assassino Imortal aparecesse? ― questionou o mago, com total descrença.

― Eu não confiaria a minha vida a mais ninguém do que a Set-chan. ― respondeu Konoka com sinceridade, ainda que isso fosse somente um argumento emotivo.

Konoemon deu uma risada com desdém:

― Essa maldita hanyou não poderia fazer nada, Konoka.

― Não fale assim dela! ― ordenou a garota, que se ergueu do lugar. Tinha as mãos fechadas para não tremer.

― Não gosta que eu fale assim da sua. . . sua. . . ― começou o diretor, com visível asgo com a ideia que não pode pronunciar. ― Ainda que ela esteja lá fora, se matando para cumprir as minhas ordens, ela não vale nem a maldita comida que come, Konoka. ― disse, deixando toda a raiva contida sobre ter tido que aceitar o relacionamento de Konoka e Setsuna transparecer em cada palavra. A garota ficou assombrada com aquele tom quase homicida.

― Não fale assim . . . ― insistou a maga branca, com a voz mais fraca, mas ainda determinada. ― Você está usando tudo isso como uma desculpa para nos separar não é? Aposto que também tem certeza de que esse assassino não virá atrás de mim, é só a desculpa perfeita.

― Pense o que quizer, minha querida e tola neta. ― disse Konoemon, contendo o tom de voz, percebendo que havia passado muito do que deveria. ― Eu só poderia ser mais maquiavélico se acreditasse na chance do assassino escolhar à Setsuna Sakurazaki como vítima. Porém eu não sou tolo e ele não escolhe escória.

― Cala a boca! ― berrou Konoka e deu às costas para o homem, saindo sem hesitar do grande escritório. Sem pensar ou se importar com qualquer coisa. Talvez tenha visto Chizuma-sensei, mas se ela disse-lhe algo, não escutou.

Ainda que a conversa em si tenha sido muito difícil, Konoka percebia que estava alterada demais pelas palavras ditas pelo se avô. Entendia bem como devia ser ruim para ele aceitar o seu relacionamento com Setsuna. Entendia que provavelmente o peso de ter a vida de todos os magos e guerreiros de Mahora sob sua responsabilidade deveria ser um fardo terrível, insuportável para a maioria das pessoas. Então não entendia o que era aquela sensação que as palavras de seu avô havia deixado sobre seu coração.

Eram pressentimentos, pressentimentos terríveis. Ideias horriveis e impossíveis que de repente passavam como um raio pela mente agitada da garota. Tinha que pensar com racionalidade e ver que aquelas suposições que estava fazendo eram apenas por puro medo e insegurança. Nunca, realmente nunca poderia acontecer algo como aquilo.

Precisava ver Setsuna. Mais do que antes, precisava da presença da pessoa que tanto amava ali, ao seu lado, junto a si, para espantar os pesadelos que estavam tomando conta da sua mente.

[Continua]


	4. Destiny 04

_Elaborado e escrito por: Lilian K. Mazaki - /LKMazaki - .com_

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**CENA 04**_

_Por um momento havia apenas o som do vento. As árvores nuas e as poucas pessoas pelo caminho. A sensação de nostaugia invadiu a mente de Setsuna quando percebeu Konoka e Asuna entrando em seu campo de visão. Ambas sorriam, falavam animadas, ainda que o som não chegasse à consciência da espadachim. Ainda podia ver os resquícios da neve enquanto avançavam pela passagem que levava aos dormitórios._

_A hanyou percebeu quando a maga branca chamou seu nome, ainda que nada escutasse, apenas pela sua expressão e olhar que lhe dirigia. Como parecia feliz e despreocupada. Não era pra menos, ela própria ainda devia estar sob o efeito da aceitação do pai e avô na família Konoe, ainda que na verdade naquele instante não fosse capaz de sequer perceber seus sentimentos._

_Aquele momento fora apenas de alegria e paz, Setsuna sabia bem. Aquele misterioso momento onde não se é capaz de pensar que alguma coisa possa vir a dar errado, onde até mesmo o mais inseguro dos homens sente-se vitorioso e com todas as possibilidades da vida na palma da mão. _

_Mas porque isso despertava aquela dorzinha no peito da shinmei?_

. . .

― Setsuna. ― chamou Asuna, com o coração partido por interromper o breve momento de descanso da amiga.

Era início de noite e além das duas, Negi e Kotarô também estava na abafada sala da residência de Evangeline. Haviam perdido a noção das horas, imersos em discussões sobre o atual momento em Mahora e todas as preocupações que sobre o "Ice Soul". Nesse meio tempo Setsuna havia adormecido sentada à mesa, com o rosto enterrado entre os braços. Evangeline sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de xingar ou castigar a adolescente pela falta de educação, pois mesmo seu coração "frio" podia entender que a espadachim estava enfrentando uma rotina difícil:

― Setsuna. ― chamou novamente a ruiva, tocando de leve o ombro da shinmei, que reagiu desta vez. Com um ar anestesiado, Setsuna abriu os olhos e se levantou sem dizer qualquer palavra. ― Tudo bem? ― perguntou a baka red , sabendo que era uma indagação sem necessidade, mas que fez por simples preocupação com o estado da outra.

― Acho que sonhei com alguma coisa boa. Talvez uma lembrança. ― respondeu a morena, ainda tentando segurar as imagens que fugiam rapidamente da sua memória.

― Vamos embora, garotas. ― chamou Kotarô, metendo a cabeça pela porta do aposento. Estava no alto de seus quatorze anos, com uma voz ainda guardando algum toque da antiga de infância. Já tinha a altura da shinmei e todas (especialmente Natsumi) concordavam que a juventude estava fazendo muito bem ao meio kuzoku. Sem esperar resposta saiu se dirigindo à porta de entrada da casa.

― Nossa, já é de noite. ― observou Setsuna, completamente perdida no tempo.

― Pelo menos ganhou algum tempo de descanso, ne. ― ponderou Asuna, tentando de algum modo melhorar o astral da amiga.

― Na verdade, por algum motivo, eu estou liberada da guarda por esta noite.

― Sério? Será que a Konoka deu uma dura no vovô quando foi falar com ele? ― supôs a ruiva, levando a mão ao queixo. Já fazia três dias desde o acontecimento, mas Konoka não contara muita coisa sobre isto nem mesmo para a namorada.

― Eu não acho. Afinal eu não vou poder ir à aula amanhã porque terei que patrulhar de manhã e de tarde desta vez. ― argumentou Setsuna, enquanto as duas caminhavam pelo pequeno corredor para o hall de entrada. ― Alias, onde está Evangeline-san?

― Ah, a mestra disse que iria descansar. . . er, da nossa "conversa de mortais" ― respondeu Negi, que estava à porta com Chachamaru.

― Eu quero chegar logo em casa para poder comer! Tô faminta! ― exclamou Asuna feliz, ao imaginar a culinária da sua companheira de quarto, mas estalou. ― Apesar de que a Konoka não cozinha tão bem quando está estressada, droga. . . faça alguma coisa, Setsuna!

― Ah. . . me desculpe. ― disse a shinmei, com um sorriso levemente culpado. Afinal de certa forma a hanyou realmente se sentia mal pelo estado de ansiedade da maga branca. Um guerreiro nunca estaria satisfeito por ter ver sua princesa mal, por assim dizer.

― Vamos logo, ainda temos que passar pelo dormitório de vocês antes que eu possa ir pro meu posto de patrulha. ― disse Kotarô com pressa, ainda que a perspectiva de passar a madrugada inteira de guarda, esperando por um inimigo lendário que jamais aparecia não era algo motivador.

― Espera aí! Eu não sou nenhuma moça indefesa para precisar de tantos guardas! ― reclamou Asuna, ao perceber que o grupo só iria unido por causa da sua presença. ― Será que já esqueceram que eu sei muito bem lutar?

― Não é questão de ser indefesa ou não, Asuna. As ordens são para que nunca andemos sozinhos, seja de dia ou de noite. E por estarmos com alguém que não faz parte do corpo mágico da instituição, é claro vamos tomar mais cuidado. ― explicou Negi.

― O dormitório não é um desvio muito grande de caminho. ― acrescentou Kotarô, que agora fazia parte da equipe de proteção de Mahora de maneira oficial, desde o anúncio fatídido do diretor geral.

― Aff, detesto ser tratada como uma "donzela em perigo". ― bufou a ruiva.

― Donzela ou não, vamos ir juntos, Asuna. ― sorriu Setsuna, que já esperava essas queixas da outra.

Dez minutos depois, os quatro jovens caminhavam em um gradativo e incomodo silêncio. Sempre que tentavam puxar alguma conversa tudo recaía no tema "Ice Soul", algo que já havia sido completamente desgastado pelas horas de debate na casa de Evangeline. O ar noturno parecia pouco acolhedor, mesmo para Abril, o que fazia todos ali sentirem uma apreensão maior do que esperavam que seria:

― Droga, meus instintos estão me deixando já nervoso. ― comentou Kotarô após um longo silêncio.

― Bobagem, Kotarô. Não tem porque nos preocuparmos realmente. ― ponderou Negi, que não parava de olhar por cima dos ombros, para todos os cantos escondidos pelo caminho.

― Afinal, o que o assassino iria querer com um grupo com dois mestiços, não é? ― disse Setsuna com um tom amargo, mas não deixava de estar correta, afinal o "Ice Soul" era conhecido por enfrentar sempre pessoas de poder ou influência política, não seriam hanyous problemáticos que iriam figurar em sua seleção.

― Hunf, não que eu fique alegre por isto. ― exasperou-se o meio demônio.

Setsuna abriu a boca para argumentar mais uma vez, porém uma rajada poderosa de vento surpreendeu a todos, fazendo-os assumir posição defensiva:

― O-O que foi isso? ― questionou Asuna, que já estava com sua longa e pesada espada em mãos.

― Droga, não estamos sozinhos por aqui. ― rosnou Kotarô.

Negi e Setsuna permaneceram em silêncio, tentando localizar a presença misteriosa, mas a força parecia emanar de todos os lados, deixando-os ainda mais inseguros. O vento soprava constante, circundando o grupo, como se estivesse analisando antes de dar mais um bote. O professor-mago mal teve tempo de perceber a sombra atrás de si, antes de se jogar ao chão quando esta passou numa velocidade absurda, levando consigo todo o vendaval. Mesmo Setsuna teve que se firmar muito bem para não ser arrastada pela força das rajadas de ar. Ergueram os olhos focando no ser que estava parado, cinco metros à frente.

A figura tinha um ar espectral, inumano, quase como uma sombra com trejeitos de ser. Seu corpo parecia inteiro formado pelas trevas, sem marcas ou qualquer coisa que diferisse suas roupas de sua pele. Apenas a pálida forma de uma máscara alva que cobria sua face se destacava em meio ao preto. Sem expressão, com um buraco na parte que cobriria o olho direito, deixando à mostra a luz safira que emanava de sua orbe. Só perceberam a capa que usava pelo seu esvoaçar feroz em meio as correntes de vento, totalmente negra como sua forma.

Ainda que nenhum dos jovens tivesse qualquer informação, pois não se conhecia qualquer mortal que tivesse sequer sobrevivido para contar a experiência do encontro, todos souberam imediatamente que aquele era Ice Soul. Ali parado sobre o ar, a cinco metros de distância do grupo, esperando que quebrassem o silêncio mortal que se fez à sua chegada:

― N-Não pode ser. . . ― disse Asuna sem perceber, num sussurro assombrado.

― R-Realmente? ― gaguejou Kotarô, tentando não admitir que mesmo sua coragem selvagem de meio demônio fraquejou perante o ser lendário.

Negi fechou em punho a mão que tinha seu anel catalisador dado por Evangeline, endireitando a postura e decidido à encarar de frente seu adversário. Havia dentro de si, antes de qualquer coisa o instinto de que era seu dever proteger Mahora e todas as pessoas que ali viviam, ainda que dentro de si houvesse o temor que na verdade a única vítima aquela noite fosse ele próprio:

― Fique onde está, assassino procurado. ― começou o garoto-mago. ― Em nome de Mahora esta detido.

Claro que o professor mirin sabia bem que suas palavras eram tolas, porém ele ainda confiava na vantagem que sempre teriam enquanto estivessem onde estavam ― o simples fato de estar em Mahora.

Só que mesmo o pensamento lógico do mago perdeu o rumo quando a voz inumana do seu inimigo se fez ouvir naquela noite sem lua:

― Jovem Springfield. Como és corajoso. ― disse Ice Soul, sem mover um centímetro sequer, de forrma lenta e calma, porém o som era tão perturbador que fez os outros três preparar a guarda como de instinto. ― Admiro como te assemelhas a vosso pai.

― O que? V-Você. . . ― deixou escapar Negi à menção do Thousand Master. Isso pareceu de alguma forma alegrar o monstro, que apertou levemente o olho sinistro visível.

― Alegre-se em saber que o lendário "Mestre Milenar" foi o único mortal que sobreviveu após entrar na minha adorada lista. ― contou o assassino, sem parecer de fato chatear-se. ― Não que tenha sido isto por mérito próprio, mas este é o fato.

O professor ainda pensou em questionar sobre o assunto, porém a resposta havia sido mais do que o suficiente para o momento. Engoliu as palavras, mas acabou deixando outras igualmente pouco sensatas escapar:

― E por que cruza o nosso caminho, Assassino Imortal? ―questionou o garoto, para o pavor completo de seus companheiros. Havia o jovem perdido a noção total de perigo ao saber da vitória que seu pai tivera no passado?

― N-Negi! ― Asuna teve que controlar muito o instinto que teve de dar uma porrada certeira com sua espada na cabeça do ruivo. Será que não estava claro o bastante que estavam completamente encrencados?

― Estou apenas a seguir a natureza do Destino, jovem Springfield. Destino esse que me faz escolher as melhores vítimas para integrar minha infinita lista de grandes vitórias. Sigo estes desígnios com destreza, portanto aqui vim, já que existem entre vocês, nomes que escolhi.

Setsuna apertou com força o cabo da Yuunagi. Em algum lugar do seu íntimo ela sentiu alívio por Konoka não ser o alvo do ser, mas é claro que isso não fez ela se acalmar. Afinal o monstro só poderia estar se referindo à Negi e Asuna e isso era algo que ela não poderia aceitar:

― Droga, com tanta gente poderosa em Mahora, tinha que vir pra cima da gente? ― esbravejou Kotarô, mais falando para si do que realmente dirigindo a palavra ao assassino secular. Porém Ice Soul era do tipo de adorava "brincar com a comida" e fez questão de levar em consideração as palavras do rapaz. Porém foi Negi quem falou primeiro.

― Se busca vingança pelo meu pai, saiba que não vou fugir, Ice Soul. ― bradou o professor, tentando ignorar qualquer voz de medo que ecoasse em sua mente, concentrado apenas no fato de que com certeza poderia resistir por tempo o bastante para que outros magos chegassem até ali.

― Poder mágico não é a única qualidade que torna uma pessoa memorável, jovem Kuzoku. ― respondeu o assassino, ignorando o mago. ― Muitas vezes o próprio fato de existir torna alguém raro e valioso.

Asuna teve uma péssima sensação sobre estas palavras, que fez até a lâmina da sua espada tremer no ar por um instante:

― Não vai tomar ninguém neste grupo! ― desafiou Negi, decidido a não deixar o lendário assassino forcar-se em nenhum de seus amigos. Não que os estivesse subestimando, mas todos eram valiosos demais para arriscá-los naquela jogada perigosa.

― Muito se engana, Springfield. Pois os nomes que minha voz anunciar estarão amaldiçoados apartir deste momento a morrer pela minha espada gélida, em talvez um minuto ou dois. ― disse Ice Soul com um tom sem emoção que arrepiou a alma dos quatro adolescentes.

Nenhum deles sequer conseguiu respirar durante a pequena pausa antes que o assassino lendário lançasse sua maldição simbólica de morte:

― A vida de vocês será minha, Kotarô Inugami e Setsuna Sakurazaki.

_**Cena 04 - Encontro Maldito**_

_**[Continua]**_


	5. Destiny 05

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**CENA 05: Confronto**_

Nem mesmo o som do vento foi percebido pelos ouvidos dos quatro jovens, após terem absorvido o som das palavras do assassino lendário. As palavras ditas por Ice Soul haviam penetrado no coração de cada um deles, calando-os por completo por um momento.

A mente de Setsuna disparou em seguida, ainda que não fosse capaz de mover um músculo sequer. Os pensamentos iam e vinham em uma velocidade vertiginosa, em giros infinitos de choque e incredulidade. Chegou a sentir náuseas, mas talvez fosse apenas o pavor:

― Não faz sentido. ― foram as palavras que escaparam pelos seus lábios, muito mais como um reflexo de sua mente, o pensamento mais repetido a cada instante, do que realmente uma forma de protesto pelo destino que acabara de lhe ser apresentado. O som rouco da sua voz pareceu despertar os outros do transe.

― Não faz mesmo! ― exclamou Kotarô, indignado, dessa vez encarando a sombra que pairava tranquila em meio as correntes de ar. Sentiu raiva de si ao perceber como suas pernas estavam pesadas e fracas.

― Como eu disse, jovens, não é somente o poder mágico que mostra como um ser pode ser memorável. ― repetiu a voz surreal da figura feita de sombras. ― Vocês deviam perceber como são raros e formidáveis, garotos mestiços que enfrentam toda a sociedade para ter o direito de existir.

― M-Mas. . . ― gaguejou Asuna, aturdida.

― N-Não importa quem você pense que escolheu, não vamos deixar seu caminho livre! ― exclamou Negi, que cerrava os punhos com força. Como aquele monstro tinha coragem de proferir maldições ao monstrar como a vida de Setsuna e Kotarô era digna de reverência?!

― Por que logo você daria valor a mestiços, Assassino Imortal? ― questionou Setsuna, que talvez pela incredulidade ainda não conseguia sentir todo o horror da condenação que acabara de receber.

A sombra deixou escapar um som de leve riso:

― Logo você me pergunta isso, Sakurazaki Setsuna? ― desafiou o ser, tendo um tom sutil de entendimento na voz que confundiu ainda mais as ideias de Asuna, Negi e Kotarô. Porém a estas palavras a shinmei piscou em em surpresa por um momento, antes de franzir mais as sobrancelhas.

― Droga, você só pode estar de brincadeira! ― berrou Kotarô, já tendo passado do limite de da pouca paciência que possuía, avançando como uma fecha na direção da figura escura flutuando.

Ainda que não houvesse expressão na máscara alva que usava, Negi poderia jurar que Ice Soul estava sorrindo quando o meio-kuzoku atacou. O mago amaldiçoou o fato dos seus reflexos não terem sido rápidos o bastante para deter o amigo. Sua mão ficou no ar quando Kotarô passou pela altura do seu ombro.

Um brilho rasgante e prateado cortou o ar quando Ice Soul sacou de suas sombras um florete. As rajadas de vento se tornaram quase um tufão envolvendo o mestiço e o monstro. A criatura não proferiu qualquer som quando baixou sua arma, gerando outro corte luminoso, quase invisível devido sua altíssima agilidade.

Imediatamente o ar parou de se mover e o som do berro de Kotarô chegou aos ouvidos dos outros três, um instante antes do corpo deste cair violentamente no solo, não muito distante da posição que o mesmo esteve antes da investida despropositada.

― K-Kotarô?! ― berrou Asuna, hesitando por um segundo em sair da posição de defensa que ainda mantinha (tudo havia ocorrido rápido demais sequer para poder mover-se), mas em seguida ela virou e correu em direção ao rapaz que se contorcia. Ela não era um alvo afinal.

― . . . ― uma onda gelada correu pelo estômago e coração de Setsuna quando ela viu os diversos cortes profundos pelo corpo do meio-kuzoku. Havia sido completamente destruído em um único golpe. Ainda que todos achassem que a shinmei era uma pessoa altruísta, capaz de somente fazer o bem pensando nos outros, naquele momento de medo puro ela teve um pensamento simples e totalmente egoísta:

"Kono-chan".

Negi não se moveu por um instante, ao testemunhar a técnica mortal do ser. Pareceu-lhe claro o motivo do lendário assassino jamais ter sido derrotado em tantos séculos que aterrorizava magos e guerreiros. Parecia impossível que alguém pudesse ser mais destrutívo e cruel, em uma velocidade tão assombrosa, em uma batalha um contra um.

"Um contra um", o mago não se deixou desesperar, pois depositava todas as esperanças de que eles não estava sozinhos. Tinham uns aos outros, tinham Mahora com eles. Muito em breve os outros magos chegariam e a batalha se tornaria mais justa.

"Droga, Kotarô! Por que tinha que ser tão imprudente assim?!" exasperou-se o professor, sem sequer piscar, mantendo o olhar na criatura que voltara a flutuar pacificamente no ar, talvez a espera do próximo tolo.

Não seria o jovem mago-guerreiro, com toda a certeza e, se dependesse deste, não seria mais ninguém.

― F-Fujam logo daqui! ― berrou Setsuna, com a voz e expressão duras. Ela empunhava Yuunagi para o ataque, pois sabia que defender-se seria inútil. Se fosse combater não haveria atitude mais tola do que perder seu único segundo de oportunidade com defensas.

― Urrghhhh. ― gemia Kotarô no chão, incapaz de sequer perceber a presença de Asuna, que estava de joelhos logo ao seu lado. A jovem mesma não podia fazer nada pelo ferimentos graves do kuzoku, mas não conseguia deixá-lo ali abandonado.

― O que está dizendo, Setsuna?! ― exclamou Negi, olhando de lado para a espadachim, já tendo esquecido a muito tempo os honorifícos ou formalidades. O sangue latejava aos seus ouvidos como ele talvez jamais tenha sentido antes em uma batalha. O jovem professor-mago estava experimentando um tipo de ódio completamente diferente de qualquer outro, pois dentro de si duas forças lutavam para convence-lo de que era impossível vencer ou de que só deveria faltar mais um instante para uma legião de magos chegar até o local.

― Vão! Agora! Vocês não precisam morrer à toa! ― disse Setsuna, mal movendo o maxilar. No seu interior porém haviam apenas exclamações aterrorizadas, de uma jovem que temia algo pior do que a própria morte.

"Kono-chan! Kono-chan!"

― Sábio conselho este que você profere aos seus, Setsuna Sakurazaki. ― disse Ice Soul, fazendo os olhos dos três que ainda tinha forças se voltar para sua figura. ― Realmente és uma pessoa digna como pensei. Será uma honra tê-la em minha lista, riscada com a data desta noite.

E antes que algum deles pudesse mover-se um centímetro o lendário Assassino Imortal fez seu movimento. Setsuna pode ver antes do caos lhe alcançar que as sombras vieram para si. Depois disso tudo o que a shinmei percebeu foi a onda de vento lhe tirar Yuunagi das mãos como se tira um graveto de uma criança. O brilho safira do olho de Ice Soul, tão próximo do seus. Não houve o brilho de um corte da espada do assassino, mas a hanyou pode sentir o corpo girando no ar quando foi atingida por um forte impacto.

Quando percebeceu-se estava com o rosto no chão e a dor aguda chegou ao seu cérebro. Vinha do seu ombro direito, que tinha os músculos e ossos quebrados. Não era como se tivessem somente partido, mas como se tivesse sido esmagado da maneira a fazer-lhe sentir a maior aflição possível. Setsuna não ligou quando as lágrimas sairam dos seus olhos, ou da sua respiração entrecortada por gemidos audíveis de dor. Já era bom o bastante que fosse ainda capaz de manter a consciência.

Negi e Asuna não puderam ter qualquer reação. Quando perceberam apenas podiam ver o corpo de Setsuna caído a mais de sete metros e, para piorar, a sombra do monstro assassino pairando quase um metro acima da cabeça da shinmei, como que apreciando os efeitos do seu ataque:

― Malditooooo! ― berrou Negi, avançando num só impulso contra Ice Soul. Asuna sentiu o coração gelar, tendo certeza de que o garoto teria o mesmo destino dos outros.

Porém antes que o mago alcançasse a figura que apenas o observava silenciosa, uma rajada de poder poderosa cruzou seu caminho, indo contra Ice Soul. Negi deteve seu impulso ao perceber a onda de frio que aquela energia havia deixado no ar e o assassino esquivou-se do ataque, recuando alguns metros.

Asuna deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio quando viu a figura de Evangeline em pé sobre uma das luminárias que havia no caminho. Planando logo atrás da lendária vampira estava Chachamaru com a expressão impassível que era sua de costume:

― Então você realmente está por aqui, Ice Soul. ― disse a vampira com um tom de sarcasmo, ajeitando sua comprida capa negra. ― É realmente muito incomum para você, ter coragem de aparecer em frente a várias pessoas, para quem costuma agir como um rato.

― Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. . . ― disse Ice Soul, com o tom mais sério, com o seu olho azulado brilhante voltado para a pequena figura imortal. ― Então realmente estas amaldiçoada nesta cidade. Como vês, acredito que não é a mais apropriada hora para falar.

Eva de uma risada debochada às palavras do ser:

― E não ficou ainda claro que não é hoje que você vai riscar mais dois malditos nomes no seu pergaminho fétido, seu verme? ― afirmou a vampira, com um tom, se é que é possível, ainda mais ameaçador do que suas palavras. Negi e Asuna se surpreenderam, quando viram o vilão recuando mediante estas palavras.

― Acreditas mesmo que podes intervir desta maneira sempre, vampira? ― contrapôs Ice Soul, com um tom que deixou escapar algo de exasperação.

― Ha. . . então vai mesmo deixar de ser um rato covarde e enfrentar todos os magos que estão vindo pra cá? Achei que você só fosse o "temido e invencível" enfrentando crianças sozinhas. ― provocou, sem o menor temor.

"Mas é claro, ela é imortal, Asuna" pensou consigo a ruiva, quando batendo com a mão na testa. Porém o que mais a assombrava era a reação de Ice Soul: parecia realmente encurralado somente pelas palavras da vampira.

Para surpresa ainda maior, a sombra negra virou-se, não sendo mais possível ver seu olho brilhante, em meio às sobras que se confundiam entre as suas e a das árvores que cercavam a paisagem:

― Vejo que minha caçada em Mahora será ainda mais divertida do que imaginei. ― disse. ― Terei que agradecê-la em outra oportunidade por me propriciar isto, McDowell.

E tendo dito isto, Ice Soul partiu em uma velocidade assombrosa pela escuridão, sendo perdido pela percepção de Negi no segundo seguinte. Um instante de silêncio ainda se fez, mas foi logo quebrado por um gemido de dor de Kotarô, que mal tinha percebido o que se passara, mas tinha noção de que por algum milagre ainda viveria para se recuperar daqueles ferimentos:

― Eva! Que bom que apareceu! ― exclamou Asuna, em sua maneira pouco cortez de demonstrar o tamanho de sua gratidão por terem escapado de alguma maneira.

― Na verdade. . . ― começou a vampira ao descer da luminária, observando enquanto Negi se ajoelhava ao lado de Setsuna, para tentar prestar-lhe algum socorro. ― Mesmo que o Ice Soul tenha sido impedido, as consequências desta noite serão tão marcantes do que um de seus assassinatos.

― Mas. . .

― Escreva o que eu digo, Kagurakaza, esta noite não será lembrada como uma vitória sobre a morte certa. Mas como o início de um pesadelo do qual não há escapatória. ― profetizou a vampira, encarando os olhos bicolores da ruiva, que sentiu um sentimento geladode temor que não passou pelo resto daquela agitada noite.

[Continua]


	6. Destiny 06

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**CENA 06: O que vem depois**_

Konoka era uma jovem de sorte. Herdeira da grande família Konoe, cheia de prestígio dentro do círculo mágico, aprendiz de magia branca com uma boa habilidade, milionária. Enfim, tantos adjetivos que ela ignorava por completo, pois sua maior felicidade era aquela que havia conquistado sem precisar de qualquer um desses atributos. Era seu amor recíproco com Setsuna Sakurazaki o motivo de maior orgulho e satisfação da jovem de dezessete anos. Haviam superado tantas dificuldades, inclusive enfrentando aos olhares de seu pai e avô. Por algum motivo quase inexplicável, mesmo esta barreira havia sido vencida de uma maneira mais simples do que poderiam ter sonhado.

Por isso que ela se perguntava, por que afinal Deus queria tanto que as coisas dessem errado?

Setsuna e Konoka estavam no quarto que a maga dividia com Asuna e Negi. A luz do sol e a brisa fresca de primavera entravam pela janela escancarada. O lugar estava silêncioso, denunciando a ausência dos dois ruivos que ali habitavam. Eram apenas o "casal estrela" sentado à mesa de centro do pequeno apartamento. Em silêncio.

Silêncio. Era somente isto que havia entre elas desde o primeiro momento que se encararam quando Konoka, lívida pelas notícias assombrosas, chegara ao local onde a equipe de magoa havia levado os quatro que havia ficado frente a frente com o assassino foragido. O olhar entre elas foi de total entendimento, como só conseguiam entre si, porém nenhuma palavra havia sido pronunciada sobre qualquer coisa relacionada desde então.

Não que fossem frias uma com a outra, muito pelo contrário, Konoka nunca se sentira tão próxima de sua amada, que depois de alguma insistência havia aceitado dormir na cama da maga, mas só porque está ficaria em um bem conforável futon logo ao seu lado, e de mãos dadas. Ambas sabiam que só estavam conseguindo lidar de alguma maneira com a pressão da situação somente por ter a outra ali perto.

Mas então, porque havia esse vazio? Konoka sabia a resposta.

Era pelo peso da maldição que havia sobre Setsuna.

Mesmo que soubessem que Mahora era o lugar mais seguro para se estar, mesmo numa situação tão delicada, isso não mudava o peso das palavras de Ice Soul. Pois o que ele dizia era praticamente como uma previsão infalível dos fatos. E de acordo com esses fatos, a shinmei estava condenada a morrer o quanto antes.

Mas o que mais assustava a herdeira das Associações mágicas de Kantô e Kansai não era o peso da maldição do lendário matador de guerreiros e magos. Mas era o que essas palavras poderiam criar dentro da própria meio-uzoku. Pois ainda que conhecesse a alma de Setsuna como mais ninguém, e , alias, especialmente por este motivo, Konoka sabia que não teria, a um primeiro momento, como mudar o que surgisse.

A espadachim bebericava seu chá sem nenhuma pressa, afinal tinha a tarde inteira livre, a noite inteira livre, como a tanto tempo não tinha. Era algo tão diferente de sempre que chegava a sentir uma espécie de ansiedade por estar parada. Não que hoje esse sentimento pudesse ser somente por este motivo.

A maga não aguentava mais ficar apenas observando o perfil da face sem emoções da namorada. Era uma frustração logo ela estar ali, ao lado de quem tanto amava e que precisava dela naquele momento e, simplesmente, ficar parada. Estava tão agitada que pensou em todas as possibilidades do mundo que poderia escolher para tirar alguma expressão de Setsuna, desde as mais simplórias até outras que com certeza arrancariam mais do que uma expressão de choque da shinmei, mas estas com certezas já havia sido descartadas:

― Se-chan? ― chamou a maga branca, levantando a cabeça que já estava deitada sobre os braços esticados, em completa derrota.

― Hm? ― respondeu com simplicidade a hanyou, virando os olhos para a namorada, enquanto tomava um gole de chá. Konoka sabiamente esperou que esta colocasse o copo novamente sobre a mesa antes de falar.

― Posso te beijar?

― Hã?! ― surpreendeu-se Setsuna, ainda que sua reação não chegasse a nenhum porcento do que seria a um semestre atrás, quando ainda se considerava um ser inferior demais para sequer estar a menos de dois metros de distância da que agora era oficialmente sua namorada. Não, desta vez ela tinha apenas erguido as sobrancelhas e ruborizado.

Sem esperar uma resposta Konoka ergueu-se sobre os joelhos e caminhou até às costas da espadachim, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado. Setsuna virou o rosto para tentar ver a expressão da outra, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, recebeu um demorado beijo, na bochecha esquerda, fazendo-a até esquecer por um instante de tudo o que pesava em sua mente naquele dia:

― Pronto. ― sorriu a maga, setando-se e deliberadamente puxando a outra para que ficasse acomchegada contra si. A shinmei reclamou disto a princípio, afinal não era do seu feitil ser ela a protegida.

― K-Kono-chan. . . ― tentou argumentar, mas o olhar de Konoka a fez desistir, deixando-se recostar sobre o colo da outra.

― Não gosto de te ver assim, sem dizer nada, Se-chan. ― disse a Konoe, passando a mão direita com cuidado pelos cabelos ora soltos da outra.

― Sabe, eu nunca fui muito falante desde o princípio. . . ― Setsuna conseguia sentir a respiração de Konoka e isso lhe acalmava de uma maneira que não esperava.

― É, mas. . . ― tentou argumentar a maga, sem conseguir saber o que dizer a seguir. Aquele silêncioso todo parecia ter construído uma barreira maior entre elas do que poderia prever.

― Hm?

― Nada.

Ela não tinha mesmo como impedir o que fosse vir a seguir e esse fato tirou por completo qualquer argumento da Konoe, mesmo o mais verdadeiro, que apenas ressoou em sua mente, enquanto sentia o calor do corpo da espadachim contra o seu.

"Só não esqueça que eu te amo, sua boba".

Asuna e o professor-mago Claus caminhavam lado a lado, sem muita pressa, atravessando o centro comercial da parte leste de Mahora, onde os estudantes normalmente iam para fazer os melhores lanches à tarde. Já passava das quatro horas e o sol, ainda que brilhando forte, dava trégua se escondendo parcialmente atrás das gordas e brancas nuvens que trafegavam lentamente.

O professor de matemática do terceiro ano havia sido instruído a não deixar sua aluna que estivera envolvida no grave incidente (que era o assunto do dia para toda a comunidade mágica) da noite anterior sozinha pelas ruas de Mahora, mesmo à luz do dia. Não que essa fosse uma tarefa que o irritava, na verdade Claus apreciava a companha da ruiva tanto quanto a própria adolescente.

Asuna tinha que admitir que conhecer Claus já havia marcado sua vida. Não pelos motivos infames que a representante de classe fazia questão de enumerar em voz alta em todas as oportunidades mais constrangedoras, mas sim pelo fato milagroso de que, pela primeira vez na vida, a baka red agora não tinha mais temor da complexa Matemática. Um acontecimento tão notório que ela havia pendurado na parede uma cópia da sua primeira prova do semestre, onde obtivera oitenta a sete pontos, sem precisar de recuperação.

Milagre educacional com certeza, mas a relação de professor e aluna era também uma agradável amizade que nascera espontaneamente desde o dia em que a jovem havia sido incubida da missão de mostrar o máximo de Mahora ao seu mais novo morador na época. Não que a ruiva reparasse muito no fato, mas para o quieto e sempre reservado Claus a amizade que mantinham era um motivo de surpresa e alegria para este, que sempre tivera muito poucos amigos durante sua jornada. Um companheirismo tão simplório e verdadeiro que tornava fácil para eles conversar mesmo em dias como aquele:

― Todas estão realmente preocupadas. ― disse Asuna, referindo-se à Ala Alba como um todo. ― Elas devem estar agora mesmo tentando fazer de tudo para o Kota esquecer um pouco de tudo isso.

― Então todos vocês costumam a se encontrar durante as tardes? ― perguntou o mago, curioso quanto às misteriosas atividades daquele grupo de estudantes envolvidos com o mundo da magia, coordenados por Negi Springfield.

― Sim. . . bom, somos amigos. ― desconversou Asuna, pois ninguém fora da Ala Alba, descontando o diretor, Evangeline, Chachamaru e Hakase, que era quem estava no comando do projeto, poderia saber sobre a construção do equipamento mágico que havia começado ainda no inverno. ― E como tudo isso, claro que todas vão estar querendo se meter para consolar eles.

― Isso é natural, ainda que elas não tenham muita noção do tamanho do problema. Não como você e Negi-sensei tem.

― É. . . ― concordou simplesmente a ruiva, perdendo-se um pouco nos pensamentos.

― Você chegou a dormir essa noite, Asuna? ― perguntou Claus, fintando a expressão cansada da jovem com seus olhos claros e frios.

― Só hoje de manhã. Foi uma confusão danada, como o senhor sabe. Até gritei com o professor Takahata. . . ― disse a garota, com a voz arrependida por ter perdido a cabeça com o estresse da situação.

― Você queria ter sido você a falar primeiro com a senhorita Konoe, não é isso? Bom, claro que era preciso que fosse algum professor como o Takamichi para isto. ― comentou o alvo, que vira a cena de longe, quando chegou ao auditório que havia sido transformado no refúgio para atendimento das vítimas do ataque do lendário Ice Soul.

― Que bom que conseguiram curar o Kota e a Setsuna antes que a Konoka chegasse. Ela ia ter tido um treco se ainda visse ela no estado que estava. ― ponderou Asuna, que conseguia entender bem que, apesar da aparente força de espírito que a maga branca costumava ter em situações periogosas (ou seria apenas sua habilidade de cuca-fresca?) o momento atual havia a desgastado por completo, fazendo-a uma bomba relógio, difícil de explodir, mas não impossível.

― Tentei ajudar ao máximo o professor Miura para que pudessemos ao menos cuidar do mais grave rapidamente. Os ferimentos eram deveras violentos.

"Deveras"? Distraiu-se Asuna, com a palavra incomum usada pelo homem:

― Claro que foi a própria Konoe que reestabeleceu toda a saúde dos dois feridos. Nunca vi tamanho talento para as artes de cura como o dela, parece que estuda isso a vida inteira. ― comentou Claus, assombrado ao lembrar da impressionante aura mágica que Konoka tinha ao usar seus poderes com mais concentração.

― Bom, depois ficamos aquele tempão ali esperando, enquanto vocês professores ficavam discutindo e brigando seu lá porquê. ― continuou relatando Asuna. ― Quando finalmente cheguei no quarto, já era hora de trabalhar. Só dormi quando voltei.

― Espera, você saiu para ir entregar jornais?! ― exclamou Claus, surpreso.

― Ah. . . sim. ― hesitou a ruiva. ― Olha, eles realmente não teriam como fazer as entregas se eu avisasse meia hora antes que não poderia ir.

― Que imprudência, Asuna! ― ralhou o calmo professor, deixando a voz ligeiramente mais enfática do que o comum, fazendo a jovem sentir-se uma criança mau- criada.

― Desculpe!

― Aff. Se não fosse pela senhorita Konoe, aposto como Sakurazaki ainda iria ir assistir às aulas. Como vocês são descuidados. ― reclamou o homem, que sentia calafrios de pensar o que poderia ter acontecido.

― M-me pergunto se o resto da turma não estranhou as faltas. ― questionou-se Asuna em voz alta, mais para mudar o tema da conversa do que por outra coisa.

― Esperamos que não investiguem demais. A turma de vocês tem sempre histórico de saber mais do que deveria.

― É. . . ― confirmou a ruiva, sem graça. O professor realmente havia ficado chateado.

Os dois interromperam a caminhada sem perceber, quando notaram que já estavam diante do prédio do dormitório dos alunos do colegial. Claus não deixava de se surpreender em como perdia a noção de tempo quando estava conversando com a estudante:

― Eu tenho mesmo que ir direto pro quarto desse jeito? ― reclamou Asuna, que detestava ser controlada, ainda mais daquela maneira rígida. ― A Konoka e a Setsuna devem estar lá, sabe.

― Hã? E o que tem isso? ― perguntou Claus, sem entender.

― Ah. . . ― ainda que não fosse oficialmente um segredo, eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam sobre a verdadeira natureza da relação entre a neta do diretor e sua guarda-costas e, com certeza, o mais novo professor-mago do instituto não era uma das pessoas com o privilégio dessa informação. ― Elas são amigas de infância sabe, é difícil tudo isso. ― disfarçou a jovem, sem muito cuidado.

― Bom, só resta a todos nós termos fé na nossa vantagem de estar em Mahora e em toda a proteção que todos estão ajudando a manter. ― disse Claus, olhando para o céu, sabendo que ali onde só se via as nuvens também havia um campo mágico para detectar qualquer confronto mágico dentro do território da cidade. ― Eu realmente só espero o melhor para Sakurazaki e Inugami.

― Alias, onde o Kotarô vai ficar agora? O dormitório dele é afastado dessa parte de Mahora ne. ― quiz saber Asuna, preocupando-se com o bem-estar do hanyou.

― Com o professor Takahata. ― respondeu o albino, com simplicidade. ― Ele reside não muito distante do tempo Tatsumiya, um ponto estratégico.

― Sabe, professor, estou mesmo com medo do que pode acontecer à noite. ― confessou Asuna, que ainda tinha as imagens da noite passada bem nítidas na mente, assim como a sensação de temor que sentira.

― Não precisa se preocupar tanto, Asuna. Todos sabemos que é difícil o Ice Soul aparecer de novo tão cedo. Ele é sorrateiro. Vai esperar baixarmos a guarda, o que não vamos fazer com certeza. ― disse Claus com um raro sorriso, que fez a ruiva perceber que, por detrás daquele tom sempre formal e quase distante do homem ainda jovem, parecia ter havido um garoto daqueles que acredita em ideais com todas as forças, lutando por estes.

Como o próprio Negi.

Depois de mais um minuto de conversa, os dois se despediram e Claus esperou que Asuna entrasse no prédio para que começasse sua caminhada de volta ao centro comercial, que era sua área de guarda para aquela noite. A ruiva foi sem a menor pressa pelos corredores, tentando imaginar por algum tempo que tipo de clima encontraria quando chegasse em seu apartamento. Infelizmente tudo lhe dizia que não seria o ar abobalhado e apaixonado que se esperaria de uma Konoka e Setsuna que passaram a tarde inteira juntas, depois de tanto tempo.

O fim de dia estava fresco, mas Asuna sentiu um arrepio quando subiu o primeiro lance de escadas, que pensou não ter nada haver com o clima. A verdade era que mesmo seu coração de baka red estava cheio de preocupações não somente pelo próximo passo do inimigo, mas, principalmente, pelo que fariam Setsuna e Kotarô quando pudesse lidar com mais calma com aquela situação.

Aquele aparente beco sem qualquer saída de esperança.

[Continua]


	7. Destiny 07

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**Cena 07: Covarde ou não**_

Setsuna Sakurazaki hesitou, já com a mão à maçaneta. Virou-se e observou com cuidado cada canto do aposento. Era seu próprio quarto, impecável e silencioso. Exatamente como era desde que ela passara a morar ali, no início do colegial. Tudo tão organizado que sequer parecia haver alguém habitando ali. O que em parte era verdade, pelo menos apartir daquele dia.

Os olhos da shinmei encontraram o despertador que havia na cômoda logo ao lado da cama de solteiro. Eram quatro e quarenta e cinco da manhã, ou seja, não havia mais muito tempo para perder com reflexões ou dúvidas. Era o momento de agir. Voltando-se novamente para a porta, girou a maçaneta, abrindo-a silênciosamente enquanto a outra mão desligava o interruptor de luz. Deu dois passos, saindo para o corredor frio e silêncioso àquela hora da madrugada.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?!" ecoou a voz de Asuna da maneira mais escandalizada e estridente o possível na mente da espadachim. Sim, seria exatamente assim que reagiria se soubesse o que estava fazendo naquele exato momento. Não que Setsuna estivesse muito determinada a se fazer entender, mas de alguma maneira a expressão chocada da amiga flutuando no seu pensamento era até irritante.

"Eu sou covarde?" questionou-se a guarda-costas, dando dois passos pelo corredor, deixando a porta do quarto bater de leve atrás de si. O som metálico pareceu ampliar a sensação de silêncio que se seguiu. Ainda que não pensasse em desistir, o peso do remorso parecia tornar aquele momento sufocante.

Ninguém entenderia. Apenas ela sabia dentro de si o que lhe fazia agir daquela maneira. Não havia qualquer rastro de auto-preservação. Somente uma crença ressoava no coração da meio-uzoku, calando qualquer outra vontade contrária a seus passos.

O destino era absoluto e imutável. Inevitável neste caso.

Seu destino era a morte pelas mãos de Ice Soul. Nada mudaria isso, portanto falar em medo era absurdo. Por que, depois de tantos perigos e problemas que enfrentara durante toda a sua vida de mestiça, Setsuna sentiria medo por sua vida justo quando isso não faria qualquer diferença?

Não. O aperto no peito que lhe impedia de dormir não era medo pela própria vida. E ninguém jamais entenderia. A não ser por ela. Ela sempre sabia perfeitamente o que existia dentro do seu coração. Por isso mesmo tinha pressa, não suportaria ver novamente aquele olhar doloroso de entendimento nos olhos que tanto amava.

"Sim, eu devo ser uma covarde" riu-se jovem meio-demônio, atravessando o corredor deserto da madrugada, sem olhar mais para trás.

― Droga, eu não consigo acreditar que aceitei essa idéia maluca! ― esbravejou Kotarô, quase com um rosnado.

Ele e Setsuna cruzavam um apertado corredor de um pequeno hotel no qual haviam acabado de alugar um quarto para irmãos. Pelas esparsas janelas era possível ver as cores do sol do fim de tarde iluminando a pequena cidade onde estavam.

Ali não era Mahora:

― Pode reclamar o quanto quizer quando estivermos no quarto, Kotarô, baixo, mas espero um pouco. ― exasperou-se a espadachim. Já estava se arrependendo de ter envolvido o meio-kuzoku em seus planos incompreensíveis.

Não deu outra. Assim que Setsuna trancou a fechadura do minúsculo aposento que tinha um beliche e uma mesa de centro como mobília, Kotarô voltou a falar, como se tivesse despejando uma onda de palavras que segurou com sofrimento por horas:

― Que espécie de plano covarde é esse, Sakurazaki?! Estamos simplesmente fugindo como bandidos! ― acusou o rapaz, gesticulando os braços em indignação.

― E o que você acha que poderíamos fazer contra o Ice Soul? ― questionou Setsuna, encarando de cima o rapaz. Este hesitou por um momento, surpreso com o brilho frio que havia nos olhos da jovem.

― Nós poderíamos estar em Mahora, onde temos a ajuda de todos os magos! Não existe nenhum lugar melhor para enfrentar um assassino de surdina! ― esbravejou o jovem como a coisa mais óbvio do universo que tivesse sido ignorada.

― Acredita mesmo que eles mobilizariam-se tanto assim por duas meras aberrações? ― desafiou a shinmei com um tom de repúdio que fez Kotarô engolir em seco antes de continuar.

― D-Droga. Os magos não são todos assim. . . ― insistiu, porém sem tanta força quanto antes. Assim como a garota, ele também já havia conhecido diversos magos e guerreiros que desprezaram sua existência pelo simples fato de ser diferente por algo que sequer escolhera ser. Desprezado pelo humanos e pelos demônios.

― Em uma semana. . . ― continuou Setsuna, aproveitando a brecha no discurso do rapaz. ― . . . Ele relaxariam o bastante para que o Ice Soul nos atacasse até na hora do almoço. Nós somos os últimos na escala de prioridades de Mahora, Kotarô.

― Não. . . ― o discurso da shinmei era tão enfático que a fé do mestiço já estava ruindo.

― Nosso destino já está traçado. ― sentenciou Setsuna. O silêncio se fez a estas palavras e a espadachim aproveitou para arrumar a pouquíssima bagagem que carregava em uma sacola ao ombro em uma das gavetas que haviam embutidas na parte de baixo do beliche. Somente depois de alguns minutos nos quais a garota demorou-se ao máximo em sua ocupação foi que Kotarô voltou a falar.

― Se é assim, porque estamos fugindo ainda? ― perguntou ele, com um tom nefasto de aceitação.

― Porque somos covardes, não foi o que você disse? ― disse entredentes, Setsuna, sem olhar para trás.

― É mentira. Você não é assim. Está me escondendo alguma coisa ainda que eu esteja nessa furada também. ― insistiu Kotarô encarando as costas finas da espadachim.

― Talvez. Quem sabe porque não entenderia mesmo. ― sugeriu a shinmei, levantando-se e indo até a pequena janela do aposento, destrancando-a. O que o rapaz não pode ver foi que ela fazia o máximo para manter o rosto impassível.

― E porque acha que eu não entenderia? ― desafiou.

― Porque. . . você nunca encontrou algo que fosse mais importante que a própria vida, para proteger. ― falou Sakurazaki, com o tom mais baixo e sussurrado que antes, deixando as mãos empurrar a maneira e alargar a pequena abertura para o ar de fora. abrisse.

― Hã? ― Kotarô não conseguiu esconder sua completa surpresa pela resposta.

― Nós podermos ser parecidos, por causa da nossa origem, mas algumas coisas nos tornaram completamente diferentes, principalmente no último ano.

― Do que você está falando afinal? ― questionou ele, irritado.

― Exatamente disto. ― disse Setsuna, com um sorriso mais característicos seu, virando-se para o rapaz. Cruzou o pequenino espaço do quarto e saiu pelo corredor, batendo de leve a porta atrás de si, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, abandonando Kotarô em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sem pensar muito, Setsuna subiu até o terraço do pequeno hotel, que era tomado por varais carregados de roupas e lençois. O sol já havia desaparecido ao horizonte o céu ia passando de um azul cobalto para o cinza e, por fim, para preto. Algo dizia a ela que seriam atacados pelo lendário assassino antes do sol nascer novamente. Só esperava que Mahora tivesse demorado tempo o bastante para notar seus desaparecimentos. A última coisa que precisava era da interrupção dos magos.

Principalmente se fossem magos muito conhecidos seus. Quanto mais, pior.

O vento soprou, revelando uma mudança no cenário que fez Setsuna estalar, virando-se num pulo. Havia alguém a menos de três metros de distância, com praticamente todo o corpo coberto por uma túnica cinzenta e de boa aparência. Antes que pudesse atacar quem fosse, a pessoa falou, confirmando sua identidade para os sentidos afinados de meio-demônio da shinmei.

E aquela era a última pessoa que Setsuna esperaria ver, muito mais em tempo de tantas reviravoltas como eram aqueles:

― Muito nobre sua atitude, senpai. É realmente uma pessoa admirável em todos os sentidos, como sempre. ― soou a adocicada e fina voz

A hanyou sentiu uma onda de ansiedade e incerteza quando fitou os olhos brilhantes moldados pelos óculos pequenos e redondos sob a sombra fraca do capuz da túnica.

Setsuna jamais esperaria ver Tsukuyomi novamente ainda em vida.

[Continua]


	8. Destiny 08

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**Cena 08: Coração versus Espada 2**_

― Mas que droga a Setsuna tem na cabeça?! ― esbravejou Asuna, puxando as mechas da franja.

A ruiva, junto com Negi, Konoka e Chachamaru estava no quarto da baka e maga. Asuna trajava o uniforme escolar, porém qualquer plano de voltar para as aulas depois de dois dias de "folga", contando com o domingo, pareciam estar completamente cancelados a partir daquele momento.

― Por que a mestra não avisou os magos logo, Chachamaru? ― questionou Negi, esquecendo-se de terminar de puxar o nó da gravata.

― Não adianta me questionar sobre os designíos da mestra, Negi-sensei. ―

Konoka simplesmente observava, calada e sentada à mesa. Tinha certeza de que aconteceria, mas ainda havia guardado até o último momento sua vã esperança.

Setsuna e Kotarô haviam desaparecido de Mahora.

― Até o momento, nenhum sinal de que o Ice Soul tenha violado as barreiras ao redor da cidade acadêmica. ― informou a android, que tinha acesso a toda a informação que Evangeline fosse capaz de perceber sobre as proteções mágicas que haviam sido estabelecidas desde o início da crise.

― Caramba, caramba, caramba! ― exasperou-se Asuna, sentando-se à mesa, batendo com as mçaos no tampo com força. ― Por que eles iriam embora de Mahora?!

― Também não entendo . . . ― concordou Negi, ansioso, pensando que cada segundo sem avisar à todos da efetiva fuga dos dois hanyous, poderia ser fatal.

― O que agente faz agora?

― Eu. . . bom, primeiro temos que avisar todo mundo, professores e o diretor. Provavelmente ele irá mobilizar uma busca para. . .

― Minha mestra pediu para alertá-lo sobre isto, sensei. ― interrompeu Chachamaru, conseguindo a atenção dos três em absoluto, pois não era de se interpor. ― Enquanto não for detectada a saída do alvo de Mahora, minha mestra acredita que o diretor não irá investir em buscas.

― O que?! ― exclamaram os ruivos em uníssono. Konoka encarou Chachamaru. Pensava exatamente como a vampira declarara e isso não a fazia sentir-se mais feliz com seu avô.

― M-Mas, então . . .? ― questionou Asuna, perdida e um cosntrangido momento em que ninguém respondeu.

― Eu. . . posso rastrear para onde eles foram. ― disse a maga branca, quebrando o silêncio, levantando-se para encarar o professor-mirim.

― Mesmo?! ― exclamou Asuna, como se tivesse acabado de ser salva de um afogamento, também se levantando.

― Isso é incrível, mas. . . ― começou Negi, rapidamente percebendo o problema que surgia.

― Se meu avô souber que irei participar disso, claro que não vai permitir. ― sentenciou a maga branca, com toda a convicção e os três outros presentes concordaram pletamente com a suposição, não importando o grau de conhecimento sobre o diretor da instituição que tivesse. Na verdade há de se dizer que Chachamaru foi quem pode fazer uma melhor avaliação, baseando em estatísticas de comportamento que o ancião tomara nos últimos quinze anos, no seu trabalho como diretor de Mahora e como patriarca da família Konoe.

― Mas nenhum dos outros magos vai conseguir isto! ― afirmou Asuna, recordando-se das assombrosas vezes que vira Evangeline elogiando alguém por sua aprendizagem e habilidade, direcionando estas palavras para a amiga. ― Além disso, nós não somos alvos, não corremos perigo!

― Por enquanto, Asuna. ― ponderou Konoka, com um sorrisinho desanimado que derrubou as expectativas da companheira de quarto.

― O único jeito seria. . . partirmos antes que percebam, não é isso? ― sugeriu Negi, encarando à herdeira das duas maiores associações mágicas do Japão.

― Espera! Sem nem avisar, é isso?!

― É só até estarmos a uma distância para que o vovô não fique pensando demais antes de tomar alguma atitude. ― explicou Konoka, e a ruiva ficou estupefata pelo nível de perspicácia demonstrado pela amiga.

― Isso é muito arriscado. ― ponderou Negi, sério, com a testa frangida, ainda que soubesse que aquela era a solução mais viável para encontrarem o quanto antes Setsuna e Kotarô.

― Se não decidir logo, Negi-kun, vou ir sozinha. ― disse a maga branca, sem hesitar. ― Não posso deixar Se-chan fazer demais as bobagens que sempre inventa.

Chachamaru apenas observava passiva à situação, notando como sua mestra havia previsto as atitudes dos jovens com exatidão. Estava começando entender o que ela tanto insistia dizendo que "humanos são todos muito fáceis de entender".

― Você tem mesmo certeza da direção que temos que ir, ne Konoka? ― perguntou o professor, pela última vez, já deixando claro que iriam seguir a sugestão perigosa da Konoe.

― Se formos logo eu não vou perder o rastro deles.

― Será que o Ice Soul também pode seguí-los? ― perguntou a ruiva.

― Não a uma distância tão grande quanto eu posso. ― afirmou Konoka, demonstrando novamente a segurança que tinha em suas habilidades desenvolvidas com muito treino solitário, em segredo de todos.

― Bom, eu não vou deixar de alertar todos, depois que já estivermos no caminho. ― disse Negi, ajeitando as mangás do casaco do paletó.

― Isso aê! Ala Alba ao resgate dos dois malucos que não entendo o que tem no lugar do cérebro!

Konoka apenas voltou-se para o guarda-roupa, tirando rapidamente as peças que trocaria no banheiro. Sabia perfeitamente os motivos de sua namorada e admirava-a profundamente por ser capaz de tomar aquela atitude. Era realmente seu anjo maravilhoso e perfeito. Porém não concordava com os métodos que esta sempre escolhia para resolver os problemas complicados. Quando aprenderia que apenas juntas poderiam enfrentar o que quer que fosse?

― Não apareceu na melhor hora, Tsukuyomi. ― disse Setsuna, sob o céu noturno, no terraço do hotel onde havia se hospedado na pequena cidade não tão distante de Mahora. Falou secamente, apoiando-se com a mão sobre o parapeito, enquanto encarava aqueles olhos. ― Creio que por muito tempo não teremos como acertar nossas contas.

― Por que senpai? Vai me dizer que ser perseguida por um lendário assassino está sendo tão ruim assim?

A hanyou estalou. Como a mercenária shinmei tinha informações tão atualizadas sobre os acontecimentos em Mahora? Fazia somente dois dias desde que o encontro com Ice Soul havia ocorrido e a informação toda era mantida no maior sigilo por todo o corpo da cidade acadêmica. Ainda que fosse intrigante, antes de mais nada a meio-uzoku sabia que precisava manter a compostura perante a rival:

― Se sabe tanto, então não preciso te dizer que não temos como conversar, não é? ― disse Setsuna fazendo menção de ir em direção à entrada de volta para dentro do prédio, porém a este pequeno movimento houve uma reação.

Foi o reflexo impecável da mestiça que a salvou de levar o golpe quase invisível da espada curta da mais baixa. Quando deu por si, Setsuna pode ver um golpe em sequência, desferido com o outro braço armado, vindo. Recuou mais de dois passos, vendo a lâmina passar pela frente dos seus olhos. Desembanhou a Yuunagi, que levava ao ombro, atirando para o lado a bainha para o lado de qualquer maneira, para poder defender de frente o terceiro golpe de Tsukuyomi.

― D-Droga. Até quando vai insistir nisso?! ― questionou exasperada, Setsuna. encarando os olhos fixos da outra espadachim, que eram tão intensos que intimidavam.

― Só quando você perceber, senpai, o valor do que eu sinto. Eu não estou brincando quanto a isto.

― Eu sei que não! Só que não tem nada que eu possa fazer, sabe! Meu amor é pela. . . pela Konoka! ― rebatou a mais alta, sentindo uma sensação quente diferente ao pronunciar daquela maneira o nome da namorada e protegida.

― Que belo, que digno, senpai! ― zombou Tsukuyomi, aumentando a pressão com ambas as espadas, que disputavam com a longa Yuunagi. ― Eu entendo por completo seus sentimentos tolos e tenho uma vontade enorme de chorar, de raiva, por tudo isso, senpai.

A hanyou apenas encarou em silêncio os olhos agora sombrios da adversária, mantendo a concentração para não deixar a barreira de sua lâmina ceder:

― Pior do que morrer, para você senpai, é pensar o quanto sua preciosa princesa sofreria com isto, não é? Teme que ela caia em desespero, por ser uma garotinha mimada que tem seu precioso brinquedo, seu anjinho da guarda?

Setsuna sentiu o sangue fervendo aos ouvidos, quase fazendo-a perder a cabeça por completo:

― Ainda que inevitável, quanto mais ela visse, pior, não é mesmo? Como é possível que alguém se preocupe tanto com o bem de outra pessoa a ponto de esquecer de si mesmo? Você me deixa doente, senpai.

― Por isso que você nunca vai entender a diferença entre obssessão e amor, Tsukuyomi.

Irritada, a mercenária proferiu mais golpes poderosos e velozes, dos quais Setsuna teve que se esforçar para defender e esquivar. Ataques que poderiam arrancar a cabeça de alguém e a meio-uzoku tinha certeza de que a outra sequer se importava com consequências.

― Será que você não vê?! ― esbravejou Tsukuyomi em meio aos seus ataques violentos. ― Mesmo no momento mais negro, sou eu que estou aqui!

― . . .

― Nós somos iguais, já esqueceu?

Setsuna liberou energia em uma rajada que se confundiu com o vento, atrapalhando a adversária que teve que recuar três passos para não ser cortada ao meio pela lâmina de Yuunagi. A última coisa que a espadachim gostaria de escutar de qualquer pessoa, que não fosse Kotarô, é que eram semelhantes. O que a louca espadachim de atitudes duvidosas sabia sobre ser um meio-demônio, rejeitado por ambas as espécies que tinha semelhança?

Tsukuyomi esquivou-se com dificuldade quando a guarda-costas da família Konoe usou toda a sua agilidade para conseguir desferir um golpe na direção das suas costas. A assassina pode ver diversos fios de cabelo soltos no ar, arrancados pelo golpe, antes de girar o corpo por completo para poder dar um impulso e afastar-se. Porém Setsuna não estava mais disposta a alongar aquela conversa sem futuro e partiu para mais um ataque.

Só que uma rajada azul, como um raio, atingiu o chão bem no espaço entre as duas espadachins, fazendo ambas desviar. O chão ficou destruído, exibindo pedaços de dutos que havia por dentro da laje:

Setsuna sentiu o estômago afundar quando percebeu a figura sombria pousando como uma pluma sobre o solo, sobre o parapeito do edifício. Porém ele não estava sozinho:

― Não vai escapar! ― berrou Negi, pegando impulso na ponta de um telhado próximo, lançando uma rajada mágica de vento contra a figura, que se desviou com tanta naturalidade que pareceu sequer se mover.

Logo o professor-mago pousou entre Setsuna e Tsukuyomi, ao lado da parte destruída do chão e, para a total infelicidade da meio-uzoku, ele não foi a última pessoa a chegar pelo ares:

― Negi! Não Vai tão na frente assim! ― reclamou Asuna, saltando aparentemente do céu, porém um olhar um pouco mais atento revelou à Setsuna aquilo que faltava para seu desespero estar completo. Konoka aterriçou ao lado de onde pousou Asuna, erguendo o báculo que havia utilizado como transporte voador. ― Finalmente te achei, sua idiota. ― cumprimentou a baka red, com um olhar entre o divertido e o chateado.

[Continua]


	9. Destiny 09

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**Cena 09: Estratégia de grupo**_

Kotarô subia correndo pelas escadas estreitas e escuras do hotel. A invasão de presenças inesperadas foi repentina e impossível ignorar. Conforme seus passos rápidos avançavam e os segundos se passavam o rapaz conseguia ter mais noção das pessoas que poderiam ser. Mas isso só fazia seu sangue latejar ainda mais forte aos ouvidos:

― Mas que droga tá acontecendo?! ― berrou chutando a porta do terraço. Porém antes que pudesse ver a cena foi recepcionado por uma rajada elétrica azulada, que por muito pouco não o acertou em cheio.

― Kotarô?!

― Negi?! ― exclamou ao se reerguer e ter uma visão completa da cena.

Setsuna e a mercenária shinmei que ele não recordava o nome estavam do seu lado esquerdo a uma distância de quatro metros. Próximo a elas estava Negi, ao lado de uma parte do piso destruída. Asuna e Konoka estavam do lado direito e. . . Ice Soul logo à frente, em pé sobre o parapeito:

― Vocês realmente são leais entre si. ― disse o assassino, com sua voz sem emoção. ― Tanto me perseguiram somente para testemunhar o triste fim de Kotarô Inugami e Setsuna Sakurazaki.

― Ah, cala a boca, mascarado! ― xingou Asuna, apontando a enorme espada na direção do inimigo, sem demonstrar qualquer hesitação, o que surpreendeu principalmente Setsuna. ― Quero só ver o que o sr. Sinistro consegue contra todos nós!

― Realmente muita segurança, princesa. ― esnobou Ice Soul, fazendo a ruiva desconcentrar-se diante do tratamento inesperado.

― Ah. . . ― a baka red ainda abriu a boca para revidar, mas antes que fosse capaz de pronunciar qualquer sílaba, sentiu uma onda de energia quase arrastá-la do lugar, ao passar raspando pelo lado.

Quando Kotarô deu por si, viu a figura sinistra a menos de dois metros de si, brandindo a fina lâmina do seu florete com um poder devastador. Ainda que fosse um ataque mortal como fora o do primeiro encontro com o algoz, o hanyou foi capaz de esquivar-se deste e de mais duas investidas consecutivas da lâmina prateada.

Contudo, Ice Soul não daria tempo para que o jovem pudesse recuperar a guarda e deu sequência a uma quantidade grande de golpes, dos quais Kotarô cada vez com mais dificuldade esquivou-se:

― Não fique tão feliz, mestiço! ― exclamou a voz gélida de Ice Soul quando ele girou ao redor de Kotarô em um instante, atirando outro golpe que dessa vez seria o último.

― Nada disso! ― berrou Negi, colocando o braço protegido por magia entre o pescoço do amigo e a lâmina amaldiçoada, causando um choque de energia que afastou os três do impacto. O professor pode sentir o braço quase queimando e tremendo devido à energia, mas preparou posição novamente para defesa.

O olho azulado da sombra humana arregalou-se por um momento. Estavam tentando desafiá-lo. Na verdade muito mais do que isso ele acabou descobrindo, quando, no segundo seguinte, viu-se forçado a fazer um movimento evasivo amplo, quando a espada pesada, porém ágil, de Asuna veio pelas suas costas. Flutuando sobre uma fina vara que ainda estava debilmente intacta, segurando as roupas lavadas o ser chegou a pensamentos que o estarreceram.

Estava sendo pressionado por aquelas crianças:

― Não pensa que vamos facilitar, seu babaca! ― xingou Asuna, que tinha um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto. Saltou na direção do assassino, enquanto Negi disparava uma rajada poderosa de vento e raios pelas suas laterais.

Porém foi Ice Soul que teve que conter uma gargalhada:

― Tolas crianças. ― disse com sua voz ainda mais sussurrada, ainda que penetrante, um milisegundo antes de fazer seu movimento.

Asuna ainda pode vir a luz azul safira passar muito próxima ao seu rosto, apenas um nada de tempo antes do impacto atingir seu abdomêm, empurrando-a na diagonal para baixo, fazendo bater com força contra o chão:

― A-Asuna! ― exclamou Konoka, que mantinha a posição de concentração na defesa intacta desde que pousara no local, a dois metros e meio à esquerda da sua guarda-costas.

A ruiva levou aos mãos às costelas, tendo a ingrata surpresa de ver o vermelho manchar suas mãos e o tecido. Todas as suas certezas de segurança estouraram como uma bolha, quando a sombra do adversário cobriu a luz do início de noite.

Negi teve a sensação de acabar de ser acordado para uma realidade pior que um pesadelo. Por um momento havia realmente acredito em uma vitória. Como era ainda ingênuo:

― O vigor e coragem juvenis irão sempre me surpreender. ― disse Ice Soul, com o brilho sinistro do seu olho visível ainda fixado e Asuna, que não tinha qualquer emoção para revidar-lhe. ― Mas sabem, no final essa coragem não dá em nada.

― Droga! ― gritou Kotarô, que sentia o sangue ferver ainda mais por ver uma pessoa querida sendo ferida por algo que só deveria estar acontecendo com ele. Por que afinal Asuna, Negi e Konoka estavam se intrometendo? Irônicamente naquele momento em que avançou ele percebeu que seu orgulho irracional não era assim tão diferente do da shinmei que compartilhava seu destino.

Mas o assassino desviou com naturalidade do movimento do hanyou. Estava no controle da situação novamente. Bastava qualquer movimento para fazer ainda mais vítimas do que planejara para a noite, o que alias parecia uma boa coisa. Concentrou uma tempestade de energia no punho que segurava o florete, antes de lançar-se contra a ainda intacta Setsuna.

Nenhuma espada ou proteção que tentasse poderia salvar seu corpo de ser despedaçado em migalhas, foi o que pensou Sakurazaki sem ter tempo de, por reflexo, sequer erguer a sua espada, Yuunagi. Porém quando seu olhar foi inundado por completo pela rajada azulada, um som e sensação de impacto fortíssima a menos de quarenta centímetros a fez perceber que não havia morrido.

Konoka segurava seu báculo de invocação com ambas as mãos, bloqueando a lâmina maldita de Ice Soul. As duas ondas de energia se chocavam, ricocheteando descargas que terminaram de destruir o que restava inteiro sobre o terraço. Tsukuyomi, que era quem estava mais perto daquela visão impressionante, acabou deixando as suas espadas caírem, esquecidas.

O imortal lendário foi tomado pelo assombro, ainda que forçasse ainda mais o seu golpe. Era sua técnica mais poderosa. Talvez tivesse precipitado-se em utilizá-la quando tinha a vitória nas mãos, mas ainda era um golpe indefensável, ele pensara. A energia branca que emanava das mãos e do báculo da Konoe o impressionava ao ponto da admiração. Ainda insistiu por mais alguns segundos, antes de recuar dois metros, pisando no solo.

Todo o brilho causado pelo choque dos ataques se desfez e Setsuna pode ver com clareza finalmente o corpo da namorada, que tremia compulsivamente. Abraçou-a pelas costas, quando percebeu que cederia sobre o próprio peso. Escutar a respiração ruidosa desta fez a shinmei sentir um misto de dor e respeito que levou lágrimas aos seus olhos sem que percebesse.

Ainda que estivesse também estupefato pela capacidade de Konoka, Negi estava ainda mais absorto por outro motivo: Ice Soul também ofegava levemente e mantinha o braço com a espada abaixado.

Havia sofrido também pelo esforço. Ainda tinham chances de vencer?!

― Esplêndido, jovem Konoe. ― disse a voz ainda assim calma da sombra. ― Posso dizer-lhe com alegria que conseguiste um feito que jamais outro poderia. Impediu minha "Glória Retunbante" de destruir seu alvo. ― disse, referindo-se ao nome do seu ataque. ― É uma pena que esta foi a primeira e única vez que alguém pode dizer que impediu uma investida fatal minha!

Acumulando uma quantidade considerável de energia na mão desarmada, Ice Soul avançou mesmo pisando no solo contra Konoka e Setsuna. Porém desta vez seria a shinmei que não permitiria que o assassino louco acertasse a pessoa que tanto amava.

Setsuna girou o corpo, tirando Konoka da mira da investida, ficando completamente de costas para Ice Soul, liberando todo seu youki, o que fez suas asas alvas surgirem em suas costas. Como gastava uma boa parte de energia para manter-se somente sob forma humana o tempo inteiro, aquele relaxamento fazia uma quantidade grande de poder ser liberada de uma só vez na direção que suas asas surgiam, o que resultou em uma contra-força que foi capaz de desviar o inimigo completamente de rota, fazendo-o ter que abandonar o golpe e atirar-se para vários metros de distância.

"Que crianças mais teimosas!" exasperou-se Ice Soul em pensamento, olhando para a hanyou que agora o encarava com ferocidade, aninhando a maga exausta contra o peito.

Asuna, mesmo ferida, percebeu quando Negi, que estava logo ao seu lado, pareceu estalar ao perceber alguma coisa, desviando os olhos por um momento para a direção de onde tinham vindo. A direção de Mahora.

Para o azar dos planos do professor-mago, Ice Soul também olhou nesta direção, percebendo exatamente o que não deveria:

― Parece que vocês fizeram questão de trazer os magos de Mahora como salva-vidas nessa pequena aventura corajosa, não é mesmo? ― disse o mascarado, com tom zombeteiro. ― É realmente uma lástima que o corajoso plano de ganhar tempo de vocês não tenha sido assim tão eficaz.

"Droga, ele vai escapar de novo!" exasperou-se Konoka, apertando o tecido do uniforme da namorada. Seria tudo um esforço em vão.

Mesmo que completamente perturbado pela raiva e frustração em ter tido o golpe ignorado, Kotarô também teve plena consciência do situação:

― Vai realmente dar uma de covarde novamente, seu verme?! ― berrou ele, com uma expressão de quem desejaria cuspir no olho safira brilhante do suposto imortal.

― Vais ter ainda outra chance, antes da morte, de demonstrar esta ferocidade desprezível e imunda diante dos meus olhos, Kotarô Inugami. ― revidou Ice Soul, deixando um quê de irritação transparecer em sua voz, diante do insulto.

― N-. . . ― tentou dizer Negi, porém foi tarde demais. A sombra do assassino desapareceu sem deixar qualquer vestígios de poder mágico em qualquer direção, antes mesmo que o rapaz fosse capaz de erguer a mão na sua direção. Evaporara como uma assombração noturna.

― Quase. . . urgh. ― gemeu Asuna, deixando a cabeça descansar contra o solo. De alguma forma sentiu-se aliviada, pois a quantidade de sangue que estava perdendo em pouco tempo estava começando a preocupá-la de verdade.

Setsuna não fez menção de mover-se, ainda apertando forte Konoka nos braços. Sentia-se a criatura mais desgraçada do planeta. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas não somente havia tido seu plano de fuga destruído, como tinha a pessoa que tanto queria proteger daquele caos bem ali, no meio da tempestade, enfraquecida e correndo milhares de vezes mais perigo do que na noite anterior, quando haviam dormido de mãos dadas, no que agora parecia tão distante, quarto da maga branca, nos dormitórios de Mahora.

Em compensação, havia ganhado mais uma noite de vida. O que naquele instante não parecia consolo algum.

[Continua]


	10. Destiny 10

_Aviso legal: Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, essa é uma obra de fã sem fins lucrativos._

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**Cena 10: Rumo à escuridão**_

Takamichi T. Takahata encarava os rostos juvenis um a um e nenhum tinha a ousadia de olhar de volta. Os cinco jovens que haviam escapado de Mahora sem qualquer aviso no dia anterior, causando uma confusão enorme entre os magos e a direção. Foi um alarde quando o próprio Negi Stringfield ligou, já fora da cidade-acadêmica para colocar os magos a par da situação. "Eu, Asuna-san e Konoka-san vamos trazê-los de volta! Não se preocupem!" foi o que dissera. Uma total irresponsabilidade de um docente, na opinião de Tahakata.

Todos estavam extremamente concentrados em seus jantares, ainda que mal tocassem nos talheres. O local era uma pequena sala em uma hospedaria a duas quadras do local onde houvera o conflito com Ice Soul. Lá fora os outros membro da equipe de resgate verificavam a extensão da exposição e danos que a batalha de uma hora antes deixara na pequena cidade:

― Eu não consigo acreditar na irresponsabilidade de vocês. ― disse o professor mais velho em tom severo, sem se sentar à mesa, quebrando o silêncio. ― Todos vocês. ― frisou, encarando por um momento o jovem Negi que baixou ainda mais o olhar. ― Se não tivéssemos chegado a tempo, todos vocês estariam mortos agora, não sabem?

― Já estava no plano. ― pontuou Asuna, sem olhar para o professor que amara no passado. Serviu-se com uma atitude quase despreocupada.

― Plano?! Mas o que vocês. . . ― começou Takamichi, engolindo as palavras para não exceder com os estudantes. ― Negi, eu não consigo entender como permitiu isso.

― Eu . . . ― começou Negi, envergonhado, mas foi cortado antes que pudesse expressar seu arrependimento.

― Eu sou responsável por tudo. ― disse Konoka, que tinha um ar exausto, porém determinado, encarando o olhar do responsável. ― E discutirei com meu avô as consequências disto, quando voltar.

Takahata congelou. Konoka usando sua posição como uma arma em uma discussão? De repente o homem percebeu que aqueles jovens há muito já não eram as cabeças daquele distante 2-A. Apesar de ainda serem igualmente inconsequentes.

― Com licença. ― disse Setsuna, levantando-se inesperadamente. Não conseguia mais suportar aquela situação. Sentia-se ainda pior na frente daquelas pessoas que se preocupavam com um ser desprezível como ela. Mesmo a sensação do toque de raspão da mão de Konoka no seu antebraço não a impediu. Saiu porta a fora. Takamichi não se mexeu, o lugar estava cerado de magos, a shinmei não sairia naquela noite.

― Aff. Eu não sei o que me deu pra aceitar essa ideia maluca. ― suspirou Kotarô, servindo-se de uma porção generosa de arroz.

Konoka fintou demoradamente a porta por onde sua namorada passara. Estava imersa em sentimentos e intuições amargas e detestou-se naquele instante por ser uma maga branca. Tudo estava indo ladeira a baixo cada vez mais depressa e parecia que nada poderia deter aquele movimento.

Setsuna caminhou a esmo pelos corredores, remoendo pela milionésima vez os sentimentos. Estacou quando dobrou por um corredor largo e deu de cara com Tsukuyomi, vestida em uma capa de viagem. A mercenária observava o céu noturno pela janela:

― Será que finalmente se decidiu, senpai? ― perguntou, fintando a outra shinmei com um tom limpo da costumeira forma exacerbada de dirigir-se à Setsuna.

― Ir com você? ― questionou Sakurazaki.

― Você não pode e nem quer estar com a maga agora, admita isso senpai. ― afirmou Tsukuyomi, confiante.

― Não é verdade. ― contrapôs Setsuna. ― O que eu mais quero neste momento é estar com ela. Mas realmente não posso, nem vou.

A mais baixa não conseguiu ter uma reação imediata a isto. As palavras de Setsuna eram sinceras e firmes, fazendo qualquer argumentos soar como uma tolice:

― Senpai, eu. . .

― Você não entende, não é Tsukuyomi? Eu serei leal à Konoka Konoe até que meu último suspiro seja arrancado pelo assassino Ice Soul. E neste momento, eu estarei sozinha. ― pontuou Setsuna, com firmeza, encerrando a conversa.

Tsukuyomi deu as costas para a outra, para esconder o quanto aquelas palavras lhe causavam dor. Era somente a perseguidora louca afinal e assim iria continuar sendo até o fim. Partiu pelo corredor sem olhar para trás.

Meia hora depois Konoka viu-se sozinha em um modesto quarto de hospedaria. Deitou-se sobre o colchão da cama generosa que havia ali. Seu corpo dolorido agradeceu pelo conforto e a maga teve que lutar contra o impulso de adormecer imediatamente. O silêncio era acolhedor, tudo o que queria era uma noite de sonhos antes de voltar aos dias de pesadelo.

Konoka voltou o rosto para a porta dois segundos antes de ver a maçaneta girando silenciosamente. Setsuna passou pela porta e trancou-a às suas costas, encarando o rosto da maga, que permaneceu deitada. Pouco importava se algum professor poderia saber daquilo ou não, eram só as duas trancadas naquele quarto, vinte e quatro horas depois da última vez em que haviam trocado palavras. O desconforto era tamanho que parecia uma nuvem gelada, como jamais haviam sentido entre si:

― Você não deveria ter vindo. ― disse Setsuna, sem emoção. Konoka fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o teto. Estava exausta demais para passar por aquilo.

― E você não deveria ter fugido sem mim. ― respondeu Konoka, controlando a voz. Tinha a necessidade de pular no colo da amada, receber todos os mimos do mundo para acreditar que tudo não passava de um sonho mau. Porém seu corpo não tinha forças para se levantar e ela sabia que Setsuna seria incapaz de mentir nem que fosse para consolá-la, mesmo que a maga implorasse para ser enganada.

― E-eu. . .

― Eu sei, baka. ― cortou Konoka, se aninhando de lado na cama, abrindo os olhos pesados para encarar a namorada. Setsuna sentiu como se a maga fosse capaz de enxergar dentro de sua alma escura todos os sentimentos doloridos presentes. Conflitos e medos que ela sabia serem os mesmo que haviam dentro da própria Konoe.

― Kono-chan. . . ― queria abraçá-la, mas sentia-se estupida demais para merecer tal benção.

― Vem aqui, Set-chan. ― pediu Konoka, tocando no colchão, logo ao seu lado. Sem alternativa, Setsuna caminhou e sentou na cama, observando todo o cansaço da outra. ― Eu não consigo mais ficar acordada por hoje, mas quero que fique aqui comigo. ― a voz da maga soava frágil pela primeira vez no dia e a shinmei sentiu um nó apertando a garganta.

― Eu vou ficar. ― disse Setsuna, engasgada. Um único momento de fraqueza total da herdeira de Kansai demonstrava o tamanho da força que estava tendo diante de todaa situação que Konoka, fazendo a meio-uzoku sentir-se ainda mais tola e pelas suas atitudes.

― Set-chan. . . ― chamou Konoe, já com os olhos rendidos ao sono e a voz baixa. ― Só. . . não vá embora. ― e não sentiu mais nada, adormecendo para um sono sem sonhos.

Setsuna apenas observou em silêncio o rosto que tanto amava. Nada disse às paredes, afinal não sabia mentir.

A claridade adentrou as pálpebras de Konoka no que lhe pareceu ser uma semana depois de quando dormira. Não queria acordar. Era mais fácil não pensar nem sentir nada. Sabia que abrir os olhos seria o início de mais um dia de dor e tristeza.

Porém seus sentidos lhe traíam e suas mãos logo perceberam o espaço vazio logo ao seu lado no colchão. Ainda havia algum traço de calor nos tecidos, mas sua percepção dizia que estava completamente só no quarto.

Sozinha. Não só no quarto, mas sentia como se fosse a única pessoa em todo o mundo. Abandonada às trevas que ameaçavam seu coração. Uma sensação surreal e profunda que fez lágrimas escorrerem dos cantos do seus olhos ainda fechados. A dor no peito era aguda. Era mais do que suportava.

A maga enfiou a cara no travesseiro e rendeu-se a um pranto desesperado. Não havia nada mais a ser feito naquele momento.

[Continua]


	11. Destiny 11

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**Cena 11: Inevitável, Destino**_

Mais uma vez o auditório do prédio administrativo do campus número um estava lotado de professores e coordenadores na primeira hora da manhã. As conversas eram quase gritadas enquanto todos aguardavam a entrada do Diretor Geral para iniciar os relatórios do dia.

Negi estava no fundo da sétima fileira de acentos, com o rosto nas sombras do alto professor logo à sua frente. Não falava com ninguém e tão pouco lhe dirigiam a palavra nem em cumprimento. Apenas Claus, sentado logo ao seu lado parecia realmente consciente da existência do jovem Springfield:

― Você não deveria ficar abatido deste modo, Negi-sensei. ― disse o professor de matemática, com sua voz suave de costume.

― Eu só não fui demitido e expulso de Mahora porque estamos em uma crise, Claus-sensei. ― respondeu o ruivo, sem erguer a cabeça.

― Não leve isto ao pé da letra, sensei. O Diretor esta se excedendo facilmente perante o estresse que enfrenta atualmente. ― argumentou Claus. ― Tive a infelicidade de testemunhar a discussão entre ele e Konoka-ojousama, quando vocês todos retornaram, anteontem.

― Até a Konoka anda perdendo a cabeça fácil. E não é sem motivos. ― comentou Negi, distraindo-se por um segundo da sua desgraça pessoal.

― Pessoas pacíficas são bem perigosas quando se descontrolam. ― ponderou o mago de cabelos grisalhos. Neste momento os dois foram distraídos pelo silêncio que se espalhou pelo salão e perceberam que isso se deu pela entrada do Diretor Geral.

Algum burburinho se escutou enquanto Konoemon Konoe ajeitava seus papéis sobre a bancada até que ele finalmente tomou a palavra:

― No último dia, mais casos de ataques de espíritos invocados de baixo nível ocorreram dentro de Mahora. ― começou o Diretor, não se importando com qualquer introdução desnecessária. ― Segundo o que os líderes das equipes de segurança tem me informado, esta sendo complicado manter a ordem para a comunidade não-mágica da cidade-acadêmica.

Depois do panorama dado pelo diretor, seguiram-se os relatos detalhados de todas as ocorrências do dia anterior, lidas pelos líderes de cada equipe de segurança responsável por um setor de Mahora. O clima de frustração era geral e volta e meia implodiam comentários irritados de algum mago que faziam os relatórios pararem por alguns minutos:

― O Ice Soul está se divertindo às nossas custas! ― exclamou Kimura-sensei, um moreno alto e de aspecto severo, ao final do relatório lido por Takahata.

― Na verdade é uma ótima estratégia para nos impedir de localizá-lo. Sequer temos tempo para isto em meio a esses ataques diários. ― complementou um mago de meia-idade que lecionava geografia. ― Ontem mesmo, por pouco a equipe feminina de basquete do ginásio não foi atacada. É um caos!

― Isso sem contar com o fato de que não somos capazes de detectar quando ele entra ou sai dos limites de Mahora. ― pontou Claus, surpreendendo a muitos presentes que sequer lembravam da existência do pacífico professor de matemática. Porém seu comentário havia tocado no ponto mais crítico e frustrante para a investigação. O silêncio recaiu no ambiente e depois de um minuto o próximo relatório começou a ser lido.

Depois de mais dez minutos de relatos, Konoemon reforçou as medidas que deveriam continuar sendo tomadas diante dos pequenos ataques. Todos sabiam que aquilo não os levaria a lugar algum, mas precisavam de alguma maneira garantir que ainda fosse possível manter a segurança dos inocentes. A reunião parecia está encerrando-se quando Negi notou que seu vizinho iria manifestar-se mais uma vez:

― Diretor Geral, o que irá ser feito quanto à Sakurazaki? ― questionou Claus, fazendo o ruivo, assim como muitos outros, erguer as sobrancelhas. Konoemon pareceu digerir o questionamento antes de responder.

― Enquanto Setsuna Sakurazaki estiver fora dos domínios de Mahora, nada há de ser feito. Acredito que perceba, Witchmore-sensei, que temos prioridades no momento.

― Eu diria. . . ― começou Claus e Negi sobressaltou-se ao notar uma frieza incomum no olhar do outro. ― Que é ultrajante notar que Sakurazaki é somente uma isca descartável para tirar o Ice Soul de Mahora.

― Mas o que. . . ― Takahata ficou em choque, mas diferente de tantos outros presentes que argumentaram e lançaram ofensas ao comentário de Claus, o mago sentiu o peso amargo da sinistra verdade que sufocava qualquer orgulho ou moral.

Negi olhou na direção de Konoemon e viu, no instante antes deste dar às costas para retirar-se sem declarar nada, um brilho no seu olhar que não pode decifrar.

Um pequeno espírito de sombras correu pelos telhados, em fuga, porém foi destruído em pleno salto, sem restar qualquer indício de sua existência. Dez metros à baixo, Asuna admirava em silêncio a postura séria de Claus, ainda com o braço erguido pela magia discreta que executara.

Pouco passava da primeira hora da tarde, porém como naquele dia não haveriam novamente aulas à tarde (a desculpa oficial era uma série de seminários internos para os docentes de Mahora) a ruiva estava acompanhando a patrulha discreta do professor de matemática. Por algum motivo que não entendia, Asuna se sentia muito mais à vontade para desabafar sua frustração com o homem que conhecia a poucos meses do que com seus amigos de anos. De todo modo ela não conseguia mais encarar Konoka desde que brigaram, no retorno à Mahora.

Talvez a expressão da estudante fosse muito evidente, pois depois de alguns minutos de silenciosa caminhada o professor encarou-a com um tom terno:

― Sabe, Asuna, eu sei que já te escutei várias vezes nos últimos três dias, mas você realmente pode falar o que precisar. Sem problemas. ― disse o professor-mago, com um leve sorriso. Asuna ficou desconcertada, mas deu ouvidos à sugestão.

― Eu realmente nunca vou entender o que a Setsuna tem na cabeça pra escolher fugir desse jeito. ― disse a ruiva. ― Droga, será que ela não se preocupa com a Konoka?! Eu nunca vi ela tão cansada e estressada assim!

― É difícil para nós tentar criticar a Sakurazaki-san. Ela está diante de uma força que não temos como entender só observando. ― ponderou o professor.

― Como assim? Mas o Ice Soul nunca a pegaria se estivesse junto com todo mundo em Mahora! ― esbravejou a ruiva.

― Não estou falando do Ice Soul, Asuna.

― Hã?

― Sakurazaki está diante do Destino. Uma força que não se pode vencer ou ao menos curvar. Algo que só se torna pior quando é aceito. ― a voz do homem era mais grave do que a estudante estava acostumada a ouvir ao dizer aquilo.

― Do que está falando?! Isso não é inevitável! ― exclamou Asuna, com raiva e Claus ergueu as sobrancelhas espantado. ― M-me desculpe. . . ― pediu ela rapidamente, corando pela própria atitude.

― Tudo bem, acho que somos amigos o bastante para eu permitir que a minha aluna grite comigo um pouco. ― respondeu ele, com um novo sorriso atencioso que não fez diminuir o rubor na face da garota.

Os dois continuaram caminhando em silêncio, enquanto a mente da ruiva trabalhava. Realmente nunca via o professor conversando mais do que dois pares de frases com qualquer outro mago ou professor. Os estudantes também não pareciam ser capazes de ultrapassar a ilusória barreira que Claus tinha ao seu redor, com seu ar sereno, porém calado. A própria Asuna aliás não fazia ideia de como havia conseguido aquela intimidade toda com o docente em tão pouco tempo. Tudo o que tinha certeza é que seu estômago não ficava confortável quando ele dizia que eram amigos:

― Professor?

― Sim?

― O senhor não é de muitas amizades, não é mesmo?

― Na verdade você é a primeira pessoa que posso considerar amiga em muito tempo Asuna, tanto que não posso recordar.

― A-Ah. . . ― a ruiva sentia o rosto pegando fogo, chegando até às orelhas. Não soube o que dizer à isto. Tentou encontrar alguma coisa para quebrar o clima constrangido, só que Claus, em um tom introspectivo, parecendo esquecer-se da garota por um momento falou num quase sussurro.

― É realmente uma pena que tudo dure tão pouco. É o destino.

Asuna nada disse, afinal ele não parecia ter dito aquilo para ser escutado por outra pessoa. Ficou sim absorta pelo brilho diferente no olhar deste que observou naquele momento. Mais intenso e misterioso do que já vida antes.

[Continua]


	12. Destiny 12

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**Cena 12: O preço da verdade**_

A floresta parecia exatamente a mesma de duas horas antes, ainda que Setsuna Sakurazaki soubesse perfeitamente que estava caminhando em linha reta durante todo este tempo. Não tinha pressa para que a paisagem mudasse. Não havia motivo algum para tal. Não era como se estivesse em fuga, apenas mantinha o corpo em movimento para que as horas transcorressem um pouco mais rápido. Ainda estava a apenas algumas horas de voo de Mahora e sinceramente não acreditava que fosse ir muito mais longe. A demora no ataque fatal estava fazendo com que a shinmei tivesse tempo demais para repensar suas escolhas.

Sentou-se sobre uma grande pedra e observou mais a paisagem fechada da mata. Começava a acreditar que seus instintos treinados estavam falhando mediante a pressão. Seu coração antes preenchido só pela frustração agora estava com um aperto que não lhe deixava parar de pensar em Konoka. Queria vê-la, mas sabia que este era apenas um artifício da sua fraqueza e não um pressentimento real. Se não tivesse se precavido e deixado o celular para trás na hospedaria já teria ligado para maga, com a desculpa de querer escutar uma vez mais sua voz, o que teria significado o fim da sua caminhada infantil para o fim.

"Creck". Um pequeno som na mata às suas costas tirou Sakurazaki dos seus pensamentos. Não havia sido pega de total surpresa, pois havia percebido a companhia a quase meia hora atrás. Quem sabe fosse enfim o sinal de que seu sofrimento estava chegando ao fim. Mais uma tolice para sua coleção:

― Será que esqueceu assim tão rápido do que falamos, é? ― questionou Sakurazaki irritada, ao ver quem se aproximava.

― Na verdade. . . ― disse Tsukuyomi num tom sério. ― Hoje venho apenas tratar de negócios.

Takamichi caminhava veloz pelos corredores do segundo andar do prédio do colegial feminino do Mahora. Só não estava correndo por mera etiqueta automática, pois desejava é teleportar-se naquele instante.

"_Takahata-sensei? Sim, sou eu, Hakase. Estou ligando para dizer que o cruzamento global de dados de todas as pessoas presente em Mahora esta pronto. Os velhos da universidade de física ficaram bem irritados por eu ocupar os nossos mainframes por tanto tempo."_

Havia apenas uma mínima possibilidade de que investigar todo o histórico de informação de todos os habitantes da cidade-acadêmica pudesse trazer alguma pista. Era apenas uma questão de "testar pra ver", o que no panorama atual era mais do que o bastante para que arriscassem. Hakase achou tudo aquilo simples e começou os cálculos logo após o primeiro ataque do Ice Soul aos hanyous Sakurazaki e Inugami. O tempo começou a parecer demais mesmo para uma aposta. Mas finalmente tinha chegado.

"_O senhor vai gostar de ouvir isto, sensei. A verdade é que, seguindo todos os padrões elaborados para detectar o perfil de falhas de informação que pudesse ser compatível com as ações do assassino Ice Soul acabou detectando somente uma pessoa com um percentual além do desvio padrão. Ou seja, se o Ice Soul é realmente uma pessoa que vive disfarçada em Mahora, só pode ser uma."_

Takamichi abriu com violência a porta da pequena sala onde atendia seus estudantes nos períodos vagos. Sobre sua mesa estava um envelope sem qualquer identificação.

"_Claro que não vou passar essa informação por telefone comum, então deixei manuscrito na sua sala. Antiquado para um gênio da ciência, não? Mas existem pequenas seguranças que nunca perdem o poder."_

― Negócios?! ― repetiu Setsuna, ficando em pé para encarar a outra shinmei.

― Sim, venda de informação. Você também é uma mercenária, sabe como funcionam as coisas, senpai. ― disse Tsukuyomi, caminhando sem pressa na direção da guarda-costas. A hanyou por sua vez pensou que não valia a pena naquele momento entrar em discussões sobre a diferenças entre o trabalho que cada uma tinha.

― Que informações? ― apesar da incredulidade de Setsuna perante uma informação à beira do seu próprio fim, o tom sério da outra a fez questionar.

― A identidade real do Ice Soul e sua nova estratégia.

Sakurazaki encarou demoradamente os olhos estreitados da outra. Não estava blefando.

― E em que essas informações me seriam úteis agora? ― desafiou Setsuna, mas em resposta a outra abriu um sorrisinho desagradável, na opinião da meio-uzoku.

― Pode acreditar que você adoraria ter essa informação. ― disse simplesmente. Sakurazaki a julgou uma péssima vendedora por essa.

― Você quer dinheiro por ela?

― Oh, não não. O preço para você, senpai, é muito mais singelo. Uma oferta tão generosa que eu diria que é irrecusável. ― o sorriso persistente de Tsukuyomi foi o bastante para que a mente da guarda-costas chegasse à conclusão desejada.

Setsuna fechou os punhos com forças. Uma jogada mesquinha e perfeita. Um plano miserável que só poderia vir de uma mente doentia como à daquela mercenária.

― Pois bem. ― disse Setsuna. ― Que seja. ― e caminhou os dois metros ainda que ainda haviam entre as espadachins.

Tsukuyomi sentiu que cada centavo gasto para obter aquela informação tinha valido muito, no instante em que seus lábios tocaram os de Setsuna Sakurazaki. Lábios somente seus, por aquele único minuto pelo qual os arrematara.

Albert Chamomille atravessava corredores e pátios dos prédios residenciais de Mahora sem ser notado pelas pessoas. Agora que parava para pensar, o arminho sentia que havia gastado tempo demais sem fazer absolutamente nada. Talvez tivesse gastado dias demais bebendo em companhia da sádica Chachazero, mesmo quando seus grandes amigos corriam um perigo mortal.

Ainda que Kamo aparentasse ser egoísta e aproveitador a verdade é que o ladrão de calcinhas sentia-se culpado por não estar ao lado de Negi e os outros quando estava em apuros. E é por este motivo que ele corria, para demonstrar que havia lealdade e dedicação. Mesmo que parecesse só uma desculpa furada.

Acontece que, quando finalmente seu nível de consciência livre do álcool o permitiu analisar todos os fatos, seu instinto de arminho havia disparado para uma possibilidade quase bizarra. Mas Kamo acreditava em seus instintos de animal mágico acima de qualquer coisa e por isso foi investigar.

O arminho deu dois saltos pelas paredes externas de dois blocos habitacionais e passou raspando pela brecha da exata janela do quarto andar que pretendia. Se estivesse errado poderia ser preso por violação de privacidade, nada que já não tivesse passado graças a seus hobbies arriscados.

A sala estava na penumbra, mas o arminho via claramente a simplicidade com que se preenchia o pequeno apartamento. Caminhou da cozinha para a sala e teve que segurar um berro quando viu a parede oposta à entrada.

Bingo. Era exatamente o que procurava. Só que isso não deixava de aterrorizá-lo.

Um pergaminho que se estendia toda a parede, aderido a ela como um macabro papel decorativo. Era uma lista de nomes, escritos à mão, em uma caligrafia fina e apertada. Deviam haver milhares de nomes, praticamente todos riscados no meio em um significado simples e horripilante.

Ainda que não fosse possível contar a quantidade de nomes ali, apenas pouco mais da metade do pergaminho estava preenchido. Na última coluna de nomes haviam dois no meio que se destacavam por estarem circulados: Evangeline A. K. McDowell e Nagi Springfield. Porém foi o final da lista que arrepiou todos os pelos do arminho.

Ali haviam quatro nomes como os dos próximos alvos de Ice Soul.

Quando Setsuna se afastou, Tsukuyomi pode jurar ver um brilho diferente no seu olhar, mas logo teve certeza de que estava apenas tentando se iludir. Um momento de silêncio se transcorreu pesado enquanto a mais baixa recuperava a compostura e a hanyou apenas olhava para o lado, sem se mover:

― E então?

― Bom. O Ice Soul escolheu Negi Springfield e Konoka Konoe como alvos, ainda que não tenha abatido seus atuais. Ah, ele está neste momento em Mahora.

Setsuna congelou. De um instante para o outro a shinmei sentiu que estava no pior lugar possível naquele momento. Tinha que voltar imediatamente:

E o nome? ― perguntou, com um tanto de aflição transparecendo involuntariamente no voz. Ainda que pouco lhe importasse quem era, havia pago um preço bem amargo para agora ter o "produto" pela metade.

― Ah, claro. ― disse Tsukuyomi, sinceramente distraída de toda a agonia que agora torturava a outra. ― O Ice Soul é Claus Witchmore.

― Aniki! Eu descobri! Claus-sensei! Claus-sensei é. . . ! ― berrou Kamo ao aparelho celular, desesperado e ainda chocado com os nomes de Negi e Konoka no pergaminho. Porém a ligação foi cortada, fazendo o arminho perceber a presença nada convidativa logo às suas costas.

― Veja só, temos um intruso em casa.

Albert virou-se e engoliu em seco. O homem sempre calmo e discreto agora tinha um brilho azulado na íris que ameaçava tomar o olho inteiro. Atirou a máscara que carregava nas mãos em qualquer canto. Empunhou a bengala que sempre carrega e esta mostrou ser na verdade um florete disfarçado magicamente.

― Acho que isso exige mais uma mudança de planos. Isso está ficando intenso.

Takahata teve que sentar-se à sua cadeira por um momento para então pegar o celular para avisar o Diretor Geral da informação crucial. Sua cabeça girava enquanto aguardava a linha:

― Eu não acredito nisso. . . ― disse a si mesmo, exteriorizando seus pensamentos.

[Continua]


	13. Destiny 13

**Mastered Negima Destiny**

_**Cena 13: Fugas e retornos**_

O clima estava distante do costumeiro no laboratório que agora se tornara o centro de encontro da Ala Alba depois das aulas. Hoje ainda mais, já que nem Hakase nem Chachamaru estavam trabalhando na construção da misteriosa máquina localizadora. Os membros presentes estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa coberta de circuitos. Apenas uma desanimada conversa entre o trio biblioteca se escutava. Negi estava exausto, mas mantinha-se observador, pois era seu dever manter a segurança de Kotarô e Konoka.

Asuna sentia-se incomodada pelo silêncio perene que havia entre ela e Konoka. A maga observava a conversa sem envolver-se em nenhum momento. Era óbvio que seus pensamentos não estavam ali e a ruiva tinha uma vontade crescente de sacudir a amiga até esta explodir alguma coisa. Sabia que seria impossível para Konoka estar animada diante daquela situação, mas não conseguia suportar vê-la daquela maneira.

"Acho que você não gosta de dizer que está também muito preocupada com Springfield-sensei, não é Asuna?" dissera Claus no final da tarde do dia anterior, quando este havia deixado-a às portas do dormitório feminino do colegial. Droga, era claro que o abatimento de Negi também estava contribuindo e muito para todo o estresse que Asuna estava tendo, porém a incomodava ainda mais ouvir Claus falando aquilo. Por qual motivo ela não conseguia entender.

"Claus-sensei. . ."

PRRRRR. O celular de Negi vibrou alto o despertando do estado de sono acordado no qual havia entrado sem perceber. Todos se sobressaltaram e ficaram ansiosos observando o mago quando este confirmou no visor de quem era a ligação:

― Kamo? O . . . ― porém os berros do arminho do outro lado da linha não esperaram.

"Aniki! Eu descobri! Claus-sensei! Claus-sensei é. . . !" e a ligação terminou. Kamo falara tão alto que todos ao redor da mesa puderam escutar claramente. A voz do arminho tinha um tom tão sincero de medo que o coração de Negi pareceu parar de bater por um momento.

― O. . . Ice Soul? ― questionou Kotarô assombrado, encarando Negi.

Asuna não conseguiu sequer erguer os olhos para procurar a expressão de Negi. Dentro de si alguma coisa parecia ter sido mortalmente ferida. Negações explodiram na sua mente antes que ela conseguisse refletir.

PRRRRR. Negi despertou e sequer olhou o visor antes de atender:

"Negi! Estamos em alerta máximo"

― Takamichi. . .

― Claus Witchmore é o Ice Soul. Temos pessoal indo ao seu apartamento neste instante. Houve uma explosão lá, quero que você mantenha Kotarô e Konoka em um lugar seguro.

― Claus-sensei é. . . o Kamo me disse isso. ― as voz e o rosto de Negi eram vazios de emoção. Ele parecia chocado, mas ainda desperto de algum modo.

"Kamo? Negi, eu pre-"

― Eu vou ir até o apartamento do Claus-sensei.

"O que?! Você está me escutando, Negi?!"

― O último lugar que o Ice Soul vai ficar agora é lá. Eu acredito que Kamo esta lá.

"Mas, Negi!"

Click. Negi desligou o aparelho e levantou. Vacilou, sentindo os joelhos fracos, mas apoiou-se e ergueu-se. Tremia, mas sentia que precisava ser forte como não havia sido durante toda aquela situação até então:

― Asuna, Konoka e Kotarô. Vocês vem comigo para o apartamento do Claus-sensei. Vocês permaneçam aqui, garotas. É bem possível que muitos espíritos sejam liberados pela cidade, então defendam-se com cuidado. Eu. . . ― Negi pareceu perder a fala por um momento, mas pigarreou e continuou. ― Ligo para vocês se algo acontecer.

Konoka, assim como todos, estavam com o coração acelerado pelo choque. Porém diferente dos outros ela sentia um alívio imenso: O Ice Soul estava em Mahora, desde que eles haviam retornado. Setsuna ainda estava a salvo. Foi a primeira a levantar-se e seguir os passos de Negi rumo à saída do laboratório, sendo seguida por Kotarô. Porém ela parou quando percebeu que alguém ainda não havia se movido:

― Asuna? ― chamou ela, mas a ruiva não pareceu escutar. As garotas à mesa olharam para a garota que parecia completamente fora da realidade. ― Asuna, você-...

― Já tô indo. ― respondeu abruptamente a bakared levantando apoiada pelas mãos. Sua voz era dura e Konoka sabia bem que isso significava que ela estava segurando lágrimas.

― Você está bem? ― perguntou a maga branca, já tendo esquecido por completo a hostilidade que havia entre as duas amigas. Ela não conseguia ver a expressão de Asuna quando esta passou por ela.

― Vamos acabar com esse assassino maldito, Konoka.

Menos de cinco minutos depois os quatro aterrizaram no pátio do conjunto residêncial onde Claus morava desde que começara a lecionar. O local estava deserto, a exceção de um mago que estava agachado sobre algo. Os destroços da explosão no apartamento do professor-mago estavam por vários pontos do local. Negi percebeu que uma equipe numerosa de magos já havia passado por ali para amenizar os efeitos para as pessoas comuns, que devia ter sido discretamente levadas para outro lugar.

― Negi-sensei! Takahata me avisou que viria para cá. ― disse o professor Kimura, erguendo-se na direção do grupo.

― Kamo! ― berrou Negi correndo ao perceber que o que o outro mago observava era o corpo ainda ferido do arminho. Ele pegou o amigo no colo e sentiu algum alívio ao perceber que este respirava.

― Ele foi tratado às pressas, pois iriamos perder o rastro do Ice Soul. ― explicou Kimura.

Konoka se aproximou de Negi e levou a mão até Kamo. Para ela era algo simples e entendeu que fora justamente para isto que Negi os levara até ali. Executou uma magia de cura de poder mediano, para prevenir que qualquer ferimento mais grave interno permanecesse. Uma luz levemente amarelada cobriu sua mão e Kamo por um momento e logo depois este abriu os olhos:

― Kamo. . . ― disse Negi, observando o amigo.

― Aniki. . . Acabei me descuidando não é mesmo? Obrigado Konoka-nee.

― É bom te ver inteiro, Kamo. ― disse Konoka com um sorriso sincero.

― Negi, vamos ter que ficar aqui esperando tudo acontecer? ― perguntou Kotarô, com ansiedade. ― Cara, nós temos vantagem! Vamos atrás desse cara!

― O que está dizendo, Inugami? Você é um alvo! Tem que ficar longe do Ice Soul. ― afirmou Kimura, olhando-o com desaprovação.

― Não só ele. ― disse Kamo, subindo no ombro do hanyou. ― Aniki, eu vi o seu nome e o da Konoka-nee escritos na lista dele. Vocês correm perigo.

― Droga! A pressão que estivemos fazendo está fazendo ele querer mais alvos mesmo sem eliminar nenhum! Isso é terrível. ― lamentou-se Kimura e Kotarô sentiu vontade de que este sumisse dali.

― Vamos atrás dele. ― disse Negi e todos se voltaram para ele com espanto.

― O que está dizendo, Negi-sensei?! Você não se cansa de ser irresponsável?!

― Negi, eu. . . ― começou Konoka, mas Negi a interrompeu, já sabendo o que diria.

― Não. Konoka, você vai ficar aqui, com a Asuna. Provavelmente isso já é bem perigoso. ― sentenciou o professor-mago.

― Negi-sensei! Vocês todos vão ficar aqui! ― contrapôs Kimura.

― Não se preocupe, Kimura-sensei. Nós temos a vantagem, pois o Ice Soul não luta de frente contra vários adversários. Eu e o Kotarô vamos ficar bem.

― É assim que se fala, cara!

― Esperem! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! ― protestou o professor Kimura, porém Negi e Kotarô partiram pulando pelos telhados sem dar ouvidos a ele. Seguiam na direção de onde ainda havia um pouco do rastro de energia mágica inconfundível. Konoka permaneceu algum tempo olhando para o local que desapareceram, desejando que aquilo tudo finalmente tivesse um fim.

― Vocês está bem, Asuna-nee? ― perguntou Kamo do alto da cabeça da maga branca, percebendo que a ruiva não havia dito qualquer coisa desde que ele acordara.

― No fim das contas eu não tive coragem. ― disse Asuna, falando consigo mesma em voz alta. Konoka sabia da amizade da ruiva com Claus, mas não esperava que ela reagisse tão mal à situação. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa que pudesse tirá-la daquele transe, mas não houve tempo para isto.

― Mas que coisas são aquelas coisas?! ― exclamou Kimura olhando para o alto.

Eram pelo menos cinco sombras, invocações. Porém eram muito maiores do que as que os professores vinham encontrando desde então. Konoka preparou-se para erguer uma barreira ao redor do grupo, pois as criaturas estavam caindo bem sobre eles. Só que neste momento a criatura que estava mais alto explodiu em plena queda:

― Zankusen! ― ouviu-se do alto e todas as outras criaturas foram atingidas, explodindo antes de aproximar-se o bastante do chão. Alguns instantes depois o dono do ataque pousou com elegância no solo.

― Set. . . ― Konoka perdeu o ar de maneira ainda mais violenta do que até então.

― Sakurazaki! ― exclamou Kimura, espantado mais pelas asas brancas agourentas que nunca havia visto, do que propriamente pelo acontecido.

Setsuna levantou-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Konoka. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso, ainda que soubesse que era a última pessoa na face da terra que merecesse qualquer alegria, mesmo naquele momento:

― Ainda sou sua guarda-costas, ojou-sama. ― disse ela, meio segundo antes de ser derrubada no chão pela pessoa que mais queria estar junto no mundo.

[Continua]


End file.
